Le secret de Stiles
by Sylphideland
Summary: Après la mort du Nogitsune, Stiles est prit d'intense migraine qui le mènent au bord de l'évanouissement. Persuadé d'être atteint de la même maladie que sa mère, il n'en dit rien à ses proches. Mais Derek semble convaincu que ces maux de tête sont causés par tout autre chose ... Stiles acceptera-t-il la vérité ? RESUME PLUS COMPLET EN PREMIERE PAGE (3ème OS d'une trilogie) Two-shot
1. 1

**Titre** : Le secret de Stiles

**Résumé** : Il fait chaud, il fait nuit, et Stiles n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Et pour cause : un certain loup-garou grognon est allongé avec lui ... dans son lit ... Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?! Quelques jours plus tôt seulement, Stiles sort en pleine nuit dans son jardin. Les migraines qui l'assaillent sont de plus en plus fortes ; le jeune homme sait ce qui l'attend : la dégénérescence proto-frontale, la même maladie qui a emporté sa mère. Mais dans ce jardin, Stiles va faire une découverte : un carnet usé, caché dans la terre, qui renferme des secrets ...

Car oui, Claudia Stilinski cachait un secret ... un secret que Derek Hale est bien décidé à révéler.

**Rating** : T (par prudence)

**Genre** : fantastique/romance

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Jeff Davis (que dieu bénisse cet homme !)

**Nombre de chapitres** : 2

Se passe après la saison 3b mais ne tient pas compte de la réapparition de Kate /!\ beaucoup de spoiler! Ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3, ne lisez pas !/!\

* * *

_Beacon Hills, maison Stilinski, en pleine nuit, été 2013 … _

Allongé sur le ventre, bras et jambes écartés pour tenter de vaincre la chaleur, Stiles Stilinski cherchait le sommeil. Avant toute cette histoire, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu de mal à s'endormir – c'était même plutôt un gros dormeur – mais il était à présent sujet aux insomnies. Cependant, il y avait une raison particulière à ce qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'endormir, car cette nuit était différente. Sur le qui-vive, le cœur encore affolé de l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, Stiles avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait les chiffres de son réveil digital égrener les heures. Une heure vingt-quatre du matin.

Il y eut un mouvement lent à côté de lui et Stiles se tendit, le corps brusquement tout frémissant. Le souffle d'une respiration, un faible gémissement, puis le silence de la nuit revint comme s'il n'avait jamais été troublé. Oui, cette nuit était différente, car Stiles n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et oublier la présence chaude qu'il sentait à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres, bien décidé à s'endormir.

Mais un grognement rauque et brusque derrière lui le fit sursauter et la terreur le réveilla. Avec toutes les aventures incroyables qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis – entre Peter Hale devenu dingue ; Jackson transformé en Kanima ; la Meute d'Alpha bien décidé à tous les faire mourir de peur ; et pour finir un démon japonais, le Nogitsune, qui avait pris son corps pour un hall de gare – Stiles Stilinski s'effrayait désormais au moindre petit grognement. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec soixante-dix pourcent de ses fréquentations transformées en loup-garou, il estimait sa peur tout à fait légitime.

Les yeux bien ouverts, Stiles déglutit sans oser bouger. Mais un second feulement grave dans son dos, suivit d'un bref aboiement menaçant, le fit se redresser. Appuyé sur les coudes, il braqua sur l'animal allongé dans son lit un regard apeuré. Tout prêt de bondir en criant, il n'en fit cependant rien. Car Derek Hale – oui, c'était bien lui l'animal allongé dans son lit – semblait dormir à points fermés.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à tendre la main pour le réveiller lorsqu'il vit le visage de son incongru compagnon pris de brèves crispations musculaires. Il s'arrêta, attentif. Derek, allongé sur le côté, grogna sourdement : cela naquit dans sa poitrine large et musclée, remonta dans sa gorge pour ensuite passer la barrière de ses lèvres charnues. Là, Stiles vit clairement deux crocs briller dans la nuit noire qui enveloppait la chambre. Les deux larges mains du lycan, étendues entre eux, s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose alors que sa mâchoire claquait. Manifestement, il tentait de mordre dans son sommeil. Comme … ma foi, comme un chien pris dans un rêve pour le moins très réel.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il assistait à quelque chose d'absolument unique, Stiles pouffa de rire. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Derek Hale, le Grand Méchant Loup de Beacon Hills, rêvait comme un toutou, il ne l'aurait pas cru une seconde. Quoi que …

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il se contorsionna pour attraper son IPhone posé sur la table de nuit derrière lui.

- Trop fort ! s'exclama-t-il en se retenant tout juste d'éclater de rire.

Perdu dans les affres de son rêve, Derek continuait de mordre et griffer une proie invisible. Le fait que cette proie puisse être humaine n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Stiles qui alluma son téléphone, priant pour que la lumière vive de l'écran ne réveil par le loup-garou, et mit la caméra en route. Le visage de Derek apparut dans l'obscurité, à peine discernable des ombres sombres. Le jeune homme enclencha d'un geste du pouce la prise de vue nocturne et vit les traits se dessiner plus clairement parmi les formes et couleurs grises. Un nouveau grognement, plus agressif que les précédents, le fit rire à nouveau.

- Je vous présente Derek-grand-méchant-loup-Hale, dit-il dans un murmure amusé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, un méchant cauchemar a raison du méchant loup-garou.

Un aboiement violent lui répondit et le fit rigoler. Stiles resta ainsi près de deux minutes, IPhone en main, à immortaliser ce qui, selon lui, était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ce qui l'obligea à arrêter fut un gémissement douloureux. Il quitta l'écran du regard et posa ses yeux d'ambre sur le visage de Derek. Une douleur apeurée déformait à présent ses traits à moitié mangé par une barbe naissante, et il se mit à gémir comme un chiot effrayé.

Attendri malgré lui, Stiles mit fin à l'enregistrement et s'approcha du lycan. Poussé par son instinct, sans réfléchir un seul instant au danger qu'il courait en faisant ça, il attrapa délicatement Derek par les épaules et se colla à lui. Il retint son souffle, dans l'expectative ; son cœur cognait à grands coups douloureux dans sa poitrine étroite, alors que l'odeur boisé de la peau de Derek envahissait ses narines. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que le lycan n'enfouisse naturellement son visage contre sa gorge pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Stiles relâcha sa respiration et eut un sourire amusé. Lentement, il commença à frotter le dos du loup-garou de sa main gauche pour l'apaiser, sentant rouler sous sa paume les muscles puissants de celui qui, cette nuit, était devenu son amant. Au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé à peine deux heures plus tôt, le jeune homme rougi. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il partagerait son lit avec Derek, il ne l'aurait pas cru une seconde. Mais alors pas du tout ! Cependant, cela s'était bel et bien produit, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Son mal de dos et ses jambes encore tremblantes pouvaient le lui affirmer.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Derek, moins puissant que les précédents, et Stiles sentit quelque chose frôler sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils avant de déglutir lorsqu'il réalisa que ces « choses » n'étaient autres que les crocs du loup-garou qu'il serait contre lui. Un loup-garou qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de mordre et griffer jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il était en colère, même éveillé, et qui était en ce moment empêtré dans un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Un loup-garou qu'il avait pris dans ses bras, et dont l'arme la plus dangereuse se retrouvait à présent tout juste au niveau de sa jugulaire. Là, Stiles Stilinski prit la pleine mesure du danger qu'il courrait et pria pour que Derek ne mette pas à exécution la toute première menace qu'il avait proféré à son encontre : de l'égorger avec ses dents.

Un grognement, plus rauque et menaçant, fit naître dans tout son corps un frisson de terreur, et le jeune homme se demanda brièvement pourquoi, encore une fois, il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il était seulement en train de se dire qu'il était sans doute préférable qu'il s'éloigne lorsque Derek aboya violemment. Stiles sentit une douleur fulgurante percer sa hanche et il poussa un cri aigu qui réveilla le loup-garou contre lui.

Derek fit un bon et se redressa, crocs et griffes visibles, alors que Stiles portait une main à sa hanche gauche. La douleur, aigue et vicieuse, le força à se recroqueviller sur lui-même en gémissant. Le loup-garou tourna son visage à moitié transformé vers lui et lui demanda de sa voix rocailleuse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, bordel ?

- Quoi ?! répliqua énergiquement Stiles en le fixant. Attend, c'est toi qui vient de me planter tes griffes !

Agacé, Derek força le garçon à retirer sa main et regarda la blessure. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu translucide dans l'obscurité de la pièce et le lycan vit clairement, là, sur la peau blanche et constellée de grains de beauté de Stiles Stilinski, quatre perles de sang larges qui grossissaient. Il soupira, son visage reprenant totalement forme humaine.

- Bravo, t'as gagné. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais collé à moi aussi ?!

- Tu faisais un cauchemar ! se défendit Stiles avec toujours autant d'énergie. Je t'ai juste pris dans mes bras ! Je voulais …

L'expression mauvaise de Derek le fit taire.

- T'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis, lança le lycan de mauvaise foi.

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua vivement Stiles.

Derek soupira, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de tendre la gauche vers le garçon. Mais ce dernier le repoussa brusquement.

- Nan ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres. J'aime pas ça.

- Fais pas chier, grommela Derek en tentant de l'attraper.

- Bas les pattes !

Stiles se déroba une seconde fois mais le loup-garou était, évidemment, bien trop fort et rapide pour lui et il ne parvint pas à lui échapper. Derek le plaqua sur le matelas à l'aide d'une seule main et plaça la paume de son autre main sur les quatre blessures saignantes.

Immédiatement, Stiles sentit la douleur disparaître et il poussa, malgré lui, un soupir soulagé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la main et le bras de Derek se strier de lignes grises, puis noires, pendant que le loup-garou le soulageait de sa douleur. Puis il s'éloigna.

Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes avant que le lycan ne lance :

- Me remercie pas surtout.

- Ouais, merci de m'avoir planté tes griffes, trop sympa, répliqua Stiles.

- Tu fais chier !

- Ok, la prochaine fois je te laisserais tout seul comme un con dans ton cauchemar.

- Je ne faisais pas de cauchemar.

Derek se rallongea et poussa un soupir. Sous le drap bleu, l'une de ses jambes se leva, formant une montagne. Stiles sentit le drap glisser sur son propre corps nu et il le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne le dévoile entièrement ; ce geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

- Tu grognais drôlement pour quelqu'un qui faisait un rêve paisible, lança-t-il en mirant sa blessure. Avec crocs et griffes en accompagnement.

- Et toi t'en profites pour te coller à moi ? répliqua Derek en arquant un sourcil.

- Bah …

- Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu t'ouvrir la gorge ou te trancher une artère par accident ?

- Ouais, merci, j'ai vu. Mais j'ai pas réfléchis.

- Voilà c'est bien ce que je disais, t'es le dernier des abrutis.

- Et moi je te le répète : je t'emmerde.

Ils se turent tous deux, ruminant leur colère et leur agacement chacun de leur côté – à croire que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux trois fois de suite il y a deux heures n'avait jamais eu lieu. Stiles regarda une fine ligne de sang couler le long de sa hanche pour imbiber lentement le drap sous son corps. Il aurait dû se lever soigner ça, il le savait, mais plusieurs problèmes se posaient : de une, il était nu, et maintenant que la passion entre eux était, semble-t-il, retombée, cela le gênait un peu ; de deux il avait mal au dos, aux reins et aux jambes, et ignorait s'il serait capable de tenir debout ; de trois, cela lui était bien égal de mettre un peu de sang sur son lit, avec tous les fluides qui s'y trouvaient déjà …

- Excuse-moi, déclara brutalement Derek d'un ton bourru.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil arqué d'étonnement. Le visage du lycan lui parvint nettement malgré la densité de la nuit et le jeune homme y lu de l'inquiétude. Un peu gêné, il détourna le visage et cacha sa gêne derrière un rire léger.

- Bof, lança-t-il maladroitement, c'est pas comme si t'avais pas déjà essayé de me zigouiller trente fois depuis qu'on se connait.

Derek eut un sourire en coin et répliqua :

- La prochaine fois que je me mets à faire ça en dormant, te colle pas à moi.

- Ouais, renchérit Stiles avant de se lancer dans un discours idiot comme chaque fois qu'il était gêné : mais tu sais ça résoudra pas le problème premier.

- Quel problème ?

- Celui de ta névrose.

- Ma quoi ?

- Attends personne ne fait ça en dormant ! C'est forcément un traumatisme de ton enfance qui …

Il se tut et darda sur Derek un regard étonné. Etonné par ses propres paroles. De nouveau, l'expression du loup-garou se fit dure et mauvaise. Stiles se traita d'idiot, d'abruti, de débile, et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Traumatisme d'enfance ? Derek Hale avait grandi parmi une famille de loup-garou et avait appris à grogner avant d'apprendre à parler ; il avait vu sa famille brûler ; avait dû enterrer la moitié du corps de sa grande sœur ; avait égorgé son oncle ; et plus récemment, avait été poursuivi par une bande d'alpha qui l'avait plusieurs fois passé à tabac. Bref, si quelqu'un avait bien le droit de grogner, mordre et griffer dans son sommeil, c'était lui.

Mais Stiles écoutait rarement sa raison. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant dans son esprit trop vif des mots qui auraient pu l'aider à s'excuser.

La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait le gênait malheureusement bien trop pour qu'il réfléchisse efficacement. Il avait couché avec Derek Hale. Trois fois d'affilé. Dans son lit. Dans sa chambre. Dans cette maison qu'il partageait avec son père qui était, dieu merci, au poste de police pour cette nuit. De ce fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de sa vie.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand Derek, manifestement agacé, se leva du lit sans un bruit, sans un grognement ni même un regard. Il était nu mais s'en fichait totalement et Stiles, encore un peu pudique du haut de ses presque dix-huit ans, détourna les yeux et rougit. Voilà, il avait tout gâché à cause de sa grande gueule. Il savait pourtant qu'il était agaçant et pouvait être blessant simplement parce qu'il était incapable de se raisonner, mais c'était chaque fois plus fort que lui ; dès qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation gênante sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, il disait des conneries.

Derek quitta la chambre … sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Un sourcil arqué, Stiles dressa l'oreille et l'entendit descendre les escaliers dans la maison silencieuse. Maintenant seul, il en profita pour pousser un long soupir. Derek Hale, le Grand Méchant Loup de Beacon Hills avec lequel il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre – ou très rarement – se promenait chez lui impunément et complètement à poil. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour …

Dans un gémissement douloureux, Stiles se contorsionna pour voir l'état de sa blessure. Le sang coulait moins mais il avait toujours mal. Il eut un claquement de langue agacé et resta immobile, allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond de sa chambre de ses yeux ambrés. Il entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée, signe que Derek s'affairait à quelque chose.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là tous les deux ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Derek et lui se sautent dessus comme des animaux ? Oui parce que, il n'y avait eu ni déclaration d'amour passionnée ni baisers langoureux, ils s'étaient purement et simplement sautés dessus. Bien sûr, ce qu'il s'était récemment passé y était pour beaucoup mais Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était laissé aller à une chose pareille. Coucher avec un homme ne l'avait jamais rebuté, il y avait pensé une ou deux fois – bon d'accord, une bonne centaine de fois pour être parfaitement exact – mais coucher avec lui ? Derek Hale ? L'homme le plus irascible qu'il connaisse et le loup-garou le plus impulsif qu'il ait jamais approché ?

Lorsque son cœur rata un battement, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose en lui l'avait forcé à se soumettre. Quelque chose dans son esprit avait grogné, gémit, puis s'était docilement laissé dominer par un lycan. Alors Derek avait-il raison ? Y avait-il vraiment un loup vivant dans son esprit ?

Stiles, ébranlé et un peu effrayé aussi, repensa aux événements de ces derniers jours, qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici …

...

_Quelques jours plus tôt, lycée de Beacon Hills …_

- Dis donc mec, je trouve que t'as beaucoup de migraine depuis cette histoire.

Stiles, le visage tordu d'une grimace de douleur, jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami Scott et répliqua :

- Je te remercie Sherlock, sans toi j'aurais jamais deviné l'origine de mon mal.

- Ça va, te vexe pas comme un pou.

- Je vais bien !

Scott fronça les sourcils et fixa son ami.

- Nan, tu ne vas pas bien, lança-t-il avec certitude.

- Et comment tu peux affirmer ça, hein ? répliqua Stiles, agacé.

- Je peux le sentir. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as … une odeur bizarre.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il se détourna des yeux scrutateurs et inquiets de son acolyte et se pencha sur son plateau de déjeuner. Tout autour d'eux, les autres lycéens parlaient et riaient tous ensembles dans un joyeux brouhaha assourdissant qui lui avait fait venir une migraine. « Cette histoire », telle qu'évoquée par Scott, concernait le Nogitsune, ce démon japonais qui avait pris possession de son corps durant de nombreux jours ; Stiles, grâce à ses amis, n'avait pu s'en débarrasser qu'un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt.

- Une odeur, répéta-t-il dans un sourire, Scotty on vient de crapahuter dehors en tenue de cross, alors je sens le bouc, comme toi

- Stiles, sourit Scott, amusé malgré lui. C'est pas drôle.

- Ah, tu souris pourtant !

- Stiles …

- Relax Max ! Si t'es encore inquiet à cause de ce scanner débile je te l'ai déjà expliqué, le Nogitsune a faussé les images pour me foutre la trouille. Je ne suis pas malade, tout va bien.

- Mais je t'assure que tu sens bizarre !

- Vas te brosser les dents, ça ira sans doute mieux après.

Scott sourit. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Kira et Lydia qui s'installèrent à leurs côtés pour déjeuner. Ils se mirent à parler du nouveau professeur de chimie qui remplaçait Mr Harris. Ils se souriaient, ils discutaient comme si de rien était mais, dans leur regard et leur sourire un peu forcé, on y lisait encore la douleur ; la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. La mort d'Allison et d'Aiden les avait énormément bouleversés, de même que le départ d'Isaac qui avait désiré commencer une nouvelle vie loin de Beacon Hills. Ethan aussi, profondément détruit par la mort de son jumeau, avait préféré disparaître. Toute cette histoire les avait changés ; elle était loin d'eux l'époque de l'insouciance. Certes, aucun d'eux n'avait dix-huit ans, mais ils avaient été obligés de mûrir rapidement en peu de temps, et cela les rendait moins confiant. Plus incertain. Où aller, maintenant ?

Après avoir passé trois bon quart d'heure à tenter de cacher leur mal être, ils quittèrent tous le réfectoire pour les cours de l'après-midi. Ils allaient faire connaissance avec leur nouveau prof d'anglais qui remplaçait Jennifer Blake – Beacon Hills était devenu à ce point dangereux que même les profs du lycée n'étaient plus à l'abri.

Quatre heures plus tard, une fois la journée finie, ils se séparèrent tous ; Lydia et Kira avaient prévu de se retrouver chez la jolie rousse pour bosser sur leurs devoirs et elles invitèrent Stiles mais ce dernier, épuisé parce qu'il avait eu une nuit difficile, refusa en s'excusant. Quant à Scott, il devait rentrer chez lui afin de préparer le dîner de sa mère avant de le lui amener à l'hôpital.

Stiles grimpa dans sa Jeep remise à neuf et soupira, épuisé. Scott avait raison, évidemment. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait de fréquentes migraines depuis que le Nogitsune avait disparu, du genre de celle qui l'aveuglait plusieurs minutes entières en le faisant pleurer de douleur. Cela avait commencé dès le lendemain de la mort du démon et, jusqu'ici, le jeune homme avait réussi à le cacher efficacement, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. D'autant que Scott, en tant que loup-garou, pouvait sentir l'odeur de la maladie.

Mais Stiles ne parvenait pas à en parler, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cette situation lui faisait penser à sa mère.

Les yeux brûlants de fatigue, Stiles mit le contact. Le nouveau moteur de sa belle Jeep bleue, qu'il avait cru perdue lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé contre un arbre des semaines plus tôt, ronronna comme jamais il n'avait ronronné. Tout fier, le jeune homme enclencha la première et s'extirpa du parking du lycée.

Il était jeune à l'époque de la mort de sa mère, à peine neuf ans, et il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement de certains épisodes heureux de son enfance, alors qu'il était à peine âgé de sept ou huit ans, mais la douleur de la perte avait complètement effacé la disparition de sa mère de son esprit. Selon ce qu'il en avait lu une fois adolescent, la dégénérescence proto-frontale entraînait la perte définitive des neurones, jusqu'à la mort ; le sujet atteint de cette maladie était pris de maux de tête de plus en plus violents, d'insomnie, de crise de paranoïa, d'angoisse et de délire de persécution dans les cas les plus graves. Lorsqu'il avait questionné son père à ce sujet, ce dernier lui avait répondu que sa mère avait été très gravement atteinte et qu'elle délirait si fort dans les derniers jours qu'elle ne reconnaissait ni son mari ni son enfant. Mais Stiles qui, encore une fois selon son père, avait refusé de quitter le chevet de sa mère malgré ses délires, n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Pourquoi ? Avait-il assisté à des choses si douloureuses qu'il avait préféré, inconsciemment, les oublier ?

Les maux de tête, les migraines ; la maladie s'était manifesté de cette façon pour sa mère. Et la dégénérescence proto-frontale était l'une des seules à toucher les adolescents. Stiles n'était donc pas à l'abri, il le savait, mais il était hors de question pour lui de faire endurer ça à son père une seconde fois. Alors il ignorait les migraines autant qu'il le pouvait.

Malheureusement, parfois, il lui était impossible de les ignorer, et ce fut le cas à cet instant. Un voile douloureusement blanc tomba sur ses yeux et une douleur fulgurante se referma sur sa tête comme un étau de fer chauffé à blanc. Il poussa un cri et s'agrippa à son volant de toutes ses forces, priant pour que cela ne dur pas. Incapable de voir la route, il s'évertua à laisser ses roues droites pour ne pas partir dans le décor ; il connaissait le trajet par cœur du lycée jusque chez lui et savait qu'il n'y avait pas de virage avant environ dix kilomètres. Mais conduire les yeux fermés …

Un choc violent le propulsa en avant mais sa ceinture de sécurité l'empêcha de s'écraser sur le tableau de bord. Le souffle coupé, Stiles poussa un grognement de douleur et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Durant quelques minutes, il fut incapable d'entendre ou voir quoi que ce soit ; seul un léger courant d'air sur sa joue gauche lui indiqua que sa portière était ouverte.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la vue encore brouillée de quelques légers points blancs, le visage de Derek Hale se dessina devant lui. Impassible et dur, comme d'habitude, sans la moindre trace d'inquiétude. Une légère différence toutefois : le loup-garou semblait s'être rasé de près.

- Ah merde, grogna le jeune homme en se redressant sur son siège, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit toi ? Ç'aurait pu être une belle femme canon, et bah nan, faut que ce soit toi, Derek-je-grogne-et-mord-à-tout-va-Hale.

Derek arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit rien ; appuyé sur la portière ouverte, il se contentait de fixer Stiles intensément. Ce dernier gémit et se frotta les yeux pour tenter de s'éclaircir la vue et le mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. Il y passa la main en sifflant et vit qu'il n'avait plus sa ceinture.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Derek de sa voix grave.

- Nan ça ne va pas ! répondit vivement Stiles. C'est toi qu'as enlevé ma ceinture ?

- Pour que tu respires, t'étais dans les vapes.

- Ça alors, un geste de bonté de ta part, c'était inespéré ! Je t'offrirais un os pour te remercier.

Derek se renfrogna et grogna mais Stiles n'en tint même pas compte. Un mouvement devant lui attira son attention et il plissa les paupières pour voir une épaisse fumée blanche s'élever du capot de sa voiture.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il en tapant sur le volant avec colère.

Il s'extirpa énergiquement de son siège, les jambes un peu flageolantes. Derek s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le nez déformé et fumant de sa Jeep.

- Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il dans un grand geste des bras. Mais j'ai vraiment la poisse ! Deux fois que je la bousille en même pas six mois !

- Stiles ton truc est une vraie poubelle sur roue, lança Derek avec un sérieux désobligeant, elle était déjà bousillée.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'on n'a pas tous la chance de rouler en Camaro !

- Ça fait longtemps que j'l'ai plus cette voiture.

- Je ne tiens pas un répertoire de tes différentes acquisitions en matière de caisse, navré de te décevoir.

Derek soupira et fourra ses mains dans sa sempiternelle veste en cuir – même en été, il l'avait sur le dos. Stiles, quant à lui, poussa un long soupir désabusé en fixant sa voiture dans les yeux, comme si elle pouvait lui renvoyer son regard. L'avant du capot était déformé au milieu mais les phares n'avaient rien. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Sa voiture semblait avoir été stoppée en plein milieu de la route … par quelque chose d'invisible. Il n'y avait ni poteau, ni bouche d'incendie, rien. Rien, si ce n'est un Derek Hale particulièrement costaud qui, en utilisant ses capacités de loup-garou grincheux, serait tout à fait capable d'arrêter une voiture lancée à soixante kilomètres heures.

Stiles darda sur ledit Derek Hale un regard scrutateur de la même couleur que l'ambre clair. Le lycan lui renvoya son regard le plus innocent.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda le garçon en pointant sa Jeep du doigt.

- Et alors ? rétorqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

- S'il te plait Derek, la prochaine fois que tu me croises évanouit au volant de ma voiture, ne tente rien, laisse-moi avoir un accident.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les rencontres frontales avec les loups-garous ne sont pas remboursées par l'assurance.

Derek sourit. Stiles poussa un soupir avant de grimacer de douleur ; il passa une main sur sa poitrine. Il avait mal chaque fois qu'il respirait.

- A mon avis tu t'es fait un bel hématome, déclara Derek.

- Un parmi tant d'autres. J'avais jamais été autant blessé que depuis que Scott a été transformé et que tu t'es pointé ici.

- T'es sûr ?

Un sourcil arqué, Stiles fixa Derek. Ils s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune ne lance :

- Je vais me rentrer. Enfin, si elle démarre !

Il se réinstalla au volant sans que Derek ne bouge et mit le contact en retenant son souffle. Le moteur de sa Jeep s'ébroua et démarra dans un grognement étrange. Là, évidemment, elle ronronnait moins bien.

- Yahou ! s'écria Stiles en levant les bras en l'air. Elle est increvable !

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre le volant, lança Derek en s'approchant, laisses-moi conduire.

- Je te demande pardon ? Ta fierté ne risque-t-elle pas d'en prendre un coup ?

- C'est plus prudent que je te raccompagne.

- Non merci, t'en as assez fait. Au fait, t'étais pas censé avoir quitté la ville ?

- Absolument pas. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Personne, mais comme ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on t'a pas vu j'en ai déduis que tu t'étais barré.

- Figures-toi que j'ai autre chose à faire que de trainer avec une bande d'ado.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Nan mais je veux savoir quand même.

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir agacé. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- C'est Scott qui m'a prévenu, il était inquiet.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de soupirer. Une main posée sur le volant, il baissa brièvement la tête avant de la relever et de fixer le lycan qui se tenait entre lui et sa portière grande ouverte.

- Il m'énerve celui-là, j'arrête pas de lui répéter que je vais bien !

- Manifestement non, tu ne vas pas bien, répliqua Derek d'une voix menaçante. Tu viens de perdre conscience au volant de ta voiture.

- J'me suis pas évanoui, j'avais une migraine !

- Je t'ai secoué deux bonnes minutes avant que tu reviennes à toi.

- Oui, ce sont les effets d'une migraine.

- Il m'a dit que ton odeur était bizarre.

Un sourcil arqué, Stiles fixa le lycan. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, ce dernier lui paraissait plus musclé, plus grand et plus effrayant que dans ses souvenirs. C'était possible, ça, de grandir encore à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans ? Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit que Derek prenait une grande inspiration par les narines et sentit le stress faire battre son cœur plus vite. Au regard que le loup-garou lui adressa, le jeune homme devina que cette subtile différence dans son rythme cardiaque ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Et il a raison, commenta Derek d'une voix grave.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêtez de me renifler tous les deux ? répliqua Stiles avec vivacité. C'est gênant à la fin.

- Pousses-toi, laisses-moi conduire.

- Nan.

- Stiles !

- Derek ?

- Et si tu t'évanouissais encore, hein ?

- Pourquoi ça ne veut pas rentrer dans tes petites oreilles de vilain garou ? Je ne me suis pas évanouis ! Et arrêtes de faire ça c'est flippant.

- Faire quoi ?

- T'inquiéter pour moi.

- Bon, vas te faire foutre.

Derek se détourna brusquement et s'en fut si vite que Stiles en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans son rétroviseur sans oser y croire avant de hausser les épaules, fermer la portière et reprendre la route.

...

_En pleine nuit, maison Stilinski …_

Assis sur son lit la tête dans les mains, Stiles grimaçait. C'était comme si quelque chose essayait de s'extirper de sa tête. Les migraines étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, surtout la nuit, et l'empêchait complètement de dormir. La peur, aussi, y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Parce qu'il savait que la maladie de sa mère avait commencé comme ça, pour lui le doute n'était plus permis. Il était malade. Certainement atteint de la même dégénérescence.

Scott l'avait senti, et Derek aussi. C'était l'odeur de la maladie. Coudes posés sur les genoux, Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Le Nogitsune avait peut-être réveillé la maladie, l'obligeant à se développer plus vite. Pour retrouver son énergie ce démon avait tenté d'aspirer sa vie ; sans ses amis, Stiles serait mort à présent, il en était certain. Mais à présent, il allait mourir à petit feu, comme sa mère.

Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Pour se calmer et se rafraîchir. En prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit – son père dormait à point fermé dans la chambre d'à côté – Stiles se leva de son lit et sortit dans le couloir. Pieds nus, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama gris et un tee-shirt blanc qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Il descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, traversa la salle à manger et sortit par la porte-fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit caressa son corps et lui fit du bien ; immédiatement, ses tremblements nerveux cessèrent. Il soupira et descendit les quelques marches du perron qui donnaient sur le jardin arrière de la maison. L'herbe dure lui fit mal aux pieds.

Tout près du grillage, il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux au sol. Ses doigts de pieds jouèrent avec les brins d'herbe. Du regard, il redessina les contours du petit carré qui fut autrefois le potager de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il aimait s'assoir sur le perron pour jouer et la regarder jardiner. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était incroyablement belle, caressée par le soleil, à genoux dans l'herbe et les mains dans la terre. Elle lui souriait, le regard bienveillant et l'expression douce. Stiles se laissa tomber au sol et croisa les jambes. Il caressa l'herbe.

Avec le temps, il avait accepté l'absence de sa mère. En réalité, bien qu'elle lui manque, le garçon avait eu une adolescence normale et une puberté pas plus difficile que celle des autres – du moins à ses yeux. Certes, le fantôme de Claudia Stilinski était toujours là, entre le père et le fils, mais c'était un fantôme doux et protecteur. Stiles avait grandi avec lui, avec cette présence délicate à ses côtés qui savait l'apaiser.

Mais depuis le Nogitsune, sa mère était constamment dans son esprit. Il tentait de se souvenir des dernières images qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle, mais elles lui échappaient. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à présent, il était heureux de ne pas se rappeler de sa mère en train de délirer, mais aujourd'hui cela l'inquiétait. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir ou entendre de si affreux pour tout oublier ?

Nerveusement, Stiles commença à arracher quelques brins d'herbe hauts. Bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais osé demander à son père de lui parler des derniers instants de sa mère, car il voyait bien, à chaque fois, la lueur de douleur intense qui illuminait les yeux du Shérif Stilinski. Et Stiles commençait à en avoir marre de faire du mal et de décevoir son père. Alors, pour le moment, il se contentait d'avoir mal à la tête en gardant le silence.

Stiles attrapa un pissenlit et tira dessus mais se heurta à une force insoupçonnée. Surpris que la plante lui résiste, il tira dessus plus fort, par à-coup de plus en plus agacé, avant de prendre appuis au sol avec ses pieds nus et de s'arc-bouter vers l'arrière dans un grognement. Non mais, c'était pas un putain de pissenlit qui allait lui résister quand même ! Il partit brutalement en arrière en poussant un cri et se retrouva affalé sur le dos, la respiration courte. La douleur à sa poitrine se réveilla mais il l'ignora. Il se redressa, fier de lui, mais constata que seules quelques tiges de la plante avaient été arrachées.

Surpris par la frustration que cela fit naître en lui, Stiles s'évertua, durant les minutes qui suivirent, à déraciner ce foutu pissenlit. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il gémissait. S'il ne parvenait pas à venir à bout d'une plante, comment pourrait-il venir à bout de la maladie ?

Les mains pleines de terre humide, il creusa vivement en retenant ses sanglots avant de trouver les racines de la maudite plante et de tirer dessus dans un grognement. Cette fois, elle ne lui résista pas, mais le trou que cela forma dans la terre révéla quelque chose qui attira son regard. Tout en reniflant, Stiles jeta le pissenlit loin de lui puis se frotta le bout du nez, y déposant par la même occasion une légère trace de terre brune, et creusa plus encore. Qu'est-ce qu'un sac plastique faisait dans le jardin potager de sa mère ?

Stiles extirpa sa trouvaille du sol, l'examina quelques secondes, puis s'évertua à défaire le nœud. Rongé par la terre et l'humidité, ce dernier ne lui résista pas bien longtemps. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors avec un carnet dans les mains ; le papier était usé, humide et si tâché que les premières pages en étaient illisibles. Il l'ouvrit, étonné, et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère malgré l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il retint son souffle.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il venait de mettre la main sur le journal intime de Claudia Stilinski. Mais pourquoi cette dernière l'avait-elle enterré dans le jardin ?

Rongé par la curiosité, Stiles se releva vivement et couru vers la maison. Il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible en traversant la salle à manger en sens inverse, puis en montant l'escalier. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, se jeta sur son lit malgré ses pieds sales, et alluma sa veilleuse.

Il tourna vivement les dix premières pages, malheureusement indéchiffrables à cause du temps que le carnet avait passé dans la terre, puis quatre ou cinq pages supplémentaires avant de trouver un passage un peu plus lisible, auquel manquait malheureusement quelques morceaux. Il le lut dans un murmure à peine audible :

_ « Dé … … traque : 20h03_

_Levé de …ne : 22h08_

_Nombre de … : 5_

_Fin de la … : 7h32_

_Cap … : 0_

_…és : 1 »_

_« Début de la tra … : 19h32 »_

Les sourcils froncés, Stiles arrêta là sa lecture. Il tourna quelques pages supplémentaires pour découvrir que le carnet était presque totalement rempli de ces comptes rendus étranges. Soudain, sur l'une des pages, au coin à gauche, il vit quelque chose qui l'interpela. Une date.

- Le vingt janvier mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-douze, lut-il dans un souffle.

C'était un an avant que sa mère et son père s'installent ensemble, et trois ans avant sa naissance. Plus d'une dizaine de pages plus loin c'était les mêmes choses. Néanmoins, Stiles prit tout de même le temps de lire – les mots étant plus lisibles ici, ce fut plus simple.

_« Début de la traque : 20h24_

_Levé de la lune : 21h18_

_Nombre de lycans : 8 »_

Stiles se figea, bouche ouverte.

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il malgré lui.

Qu'est-ce que le mot « lycan » faisait dans un carnet appartenant à sa mère ?! Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine douloureuse, Stiles reprit :

_« Début de la traque : 18h58_

_Levé de la lune : 22h14_

_Nombre de lycans : 11_

_Fin de la traque : 7h14_

_Capturés : 2_

_Tués : 3 »_

Stiles déglutit. Il était complètement perdu. En trouvant ce carnet, il avait espéré des réponses ; mais de nouvelles questions venaient s'ajouter à celles qui obnubilaient déjà son esprit. Soudain, en bas de page, une phrase qui sortait de l'ordinaire attira son regard.

_« Constatation : les Meutes semblent de plus en plus grandes à mesure que nous descendons dans le sud. »_

Stiles se mit brusquement à trembler, il le constata en voyant le carnet vibrer entre ses mains. Les mots dansaient à présent devant ses yeux. Traque. Lune. Lycans. Meute. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, sa mère devait être …

Une migraine atroce lui vrilla le crâne et Stiles se prit la tête dans les mains. Le carnet tomba sans un bruit sur son lit, entre ses genoux. La douleur le retint prisonnier plusieurs minutes, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux l'objet était toujours là, incongru ; il n'avait pas sa place ici, comme un corps étranger que quelqu'un de sadique aurait greffé dans sa vie. Les larmes aux yeux, il tendit une main tremblante et s'en empara.

Une pulsion soudaine lui fit tourner les pages avec violences. Encore une trentaine et les comptes rendus des chasses s'accumulaient toujours. A raison de cinq par page, ça faisait environ cent cinquante traques. En un an. C'était énorme. Arriva l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize, et les choses changèrent.

_« J'ai fait mon choix, même si Gérard ne le comprend pas. J'aime John … c'est peut-être un espoir un peu fou, mais je sens qu'avec cet homme, je peux avoir ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Une famille. »_

Stiles tourna la page.

_« Comme l'ordonne le Code, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à John. Si je lui avouais que je suis une chasseuse de loup-garou depuis plus de quatre ans, je sais qu'il vivra ensuite dans la peur. »_

Le jeune homme jura. Son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait de Gérard Argent mais comment en être sûr ? Et sa mère avait chassé des loups-garous. Il reprit sa lecture, fébrile :

_« Gérard m'a autorisé à garder le carnet malgré le Code. Comme souvenir. Je crois qu'il est persuadé, et qu'il espère aussi, qu'un jour je reviendrais avec lui, qu'un jour je chasserais de nouveau. Mais je ne veux plus. Chasser … est devenu trop dur. Le jour où j'ai rencontré John, je venais de tuer mon premier lycan. Une femelle. Qui protégeait son enfant. Je me suis approché bien trop près, elle a dû croire que je menaçais son petit, et s'est tourné vers moi pour me sauter dessus. J'ai tiré. Sans réfléchir. »_

Stiles sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et ses mains se serrèrent de colère.

_« John … m'a aidé. J'ignore comment. Le rencontrer cette même nuit a changé ma vie. Jusqu'ici j'étais persuadé de protéger la population contre des monstres. Mais cette nuit-là, j'avais l'impression d'être le monstre. John protège réellement les gens. C'est son travail. Mon travail à moi consiste à tuer des hommes et des femmes contaminés par un virus dont nous ignorons aujourd'hui la provenance. Lorsque cette femelle s'est écroulée à mes pieds, j'ai vu son enfant pleurer et l'ai entendu l'appeler. Puis Gérard et les autres sont apparus, et ils l'ont attrapé. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont l'intention d'en faire et je crois que je préfère l'ignorer … »_

Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, Stiles retint un cri. La famille Argent capturait de jeunes loups-garous, et elle n'était sans doute pas la seule à le faire. Mais pour quoi faire ? L'estomac noué d'une colère dont il ignorait la provenance, il se mit à tourner fébrilement les pages jusqu'à la date qui l'intéressait. L'année où la maladie de sa mère avait été diagnostiquée.

_« … il est là, encore. Il tourne autour de la maison en croyant que je ne le vois pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois me débarrasser de lui. Il met la vie de mon enfant en danger. »_

Encore une fois, Stiles ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à délirer, sa mère ne cessait de répéter que quelqu'un les espionnait. Qu'il rôdait autour de la maison. Elle restait à la fenêtre en marmonnant mais chaque fois que Stiles ou son père regardaient dehors, ils ne voyaient rien. Elle disait qu'il voulait s'en prendre à lui.

_« Je ne peux pas agir maintenant, je n'en ai plus le droit. Mais Kate le peut, elle. »_

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un nouveau bon jusqu'à sa gorge et il ne parvint pas à déglutir. S'il s'agissait bien de Gérard Argent, il s'agissait donc forcément de Kate Argent, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une énorme coïncidence. Sa mère avait fréquenté les deux plus grands psychopathes que Stiles n'ait jamais rencontrés. Même si une petite voix intérieure lui disait de ne pas pousser plus avant sa lecture, il continua.

_« Il va le regretter. Je ne le laisserais pas menacer ma famille plus longtemps. Je dois mettre mon fils à l'abri. Et pour ça j'ai demandé à Kate de s'occuper de la famille Hale. »_

Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il l'ait désiré et Stiles lâcha le carnet en sursautant, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée d'un souffle saccadé, c'est pas possible …

Sa mère avait-elle vraiment demandé à Kate Argent de tuer toute la famille Hale ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire, pas sa mère ; pas cette femme qu'il avait connu toute son enfance ; cette femme si douce et bienveillante qui veillait sur lui depuis …

Qui veillait sur lui. Elle avait demandé l'extermination des Hale pour le mettre lui à l'abri. Mais à l'abri de quoi ? Ou de qui ?

Stiles sauta vivement hors de son lit sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Il attrapa les clefs de sa Jeep, une veste qu'il enfila rapidement, puis pesa le pour et le contre avant de finalement attraper le carnet de sa mère et sortir de sa chambre.

S'il comptait bien – et c'était forcément le cas – Derek avait environ quinze ans quand c'était arrivé. Il devait donc avoir une petite idée de l'identité de celui qui avait provoqué et encouragé la paranoïa de sa mère.

...

_Quelques instants plus tard, loft de Derek …_

Essoufflé, Stiles se mit à tambouriner comme un forcené sur l'immense porte coulissante de l'appartement du si sympathique Derek Hale. En temps normal, même avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce dernier grognait toujours et se renfrognait à la moindre contrariété, alors comment allait-il réagir à présent, réveillé en pleine nuit par un Stiles en pyjama, pieds nus et couvert de terre ?

- C'est quoi putain ! hurla une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cette dernière coulissa violemment, dévoilant un loup-garou plus grognon que jamais, la mâchoire serrée et les cheveux en bataille, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en lin bleu clair trop large. Lorsqu'il reconnut Stiles ses yeux devinrent bleus luminescents et il déclara d'un air mauvais :

- Je vais t'égorger.

- J'ai trouvé ça ! s'écria Stiles en brandissant son carnet.

- Dégages de là où je te jette par la fenêtre.

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que c'est ?!

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on est au troisième étage, la chute risque d'être douloureuse.

- Putain Derek je l'ai trouvé enterré dans le potager de ma mère !

Silence. Derek arqua un sourcil, tous les muscles de son torse nu contractés ; Stiles, quant à lui, continuait de respirer fort et vite tout en brandissant sous le nez du lycan le fameux carnet.

- Stiles il est trois heures du matin, reprit Derek avec mauvaise humeur, je peux savoir ce que tu foutais à creuser dans un potager à trois heures du matin ?

- Je ne creusais pas à la base, j'arrachais un pissenlit.

Nouveau silence. Derek serra fortement les paupières pour tenter de renflouer sa colère, puis poussa un long soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux. La couleur de ses iris étaient revenus à la normale.

- T'as dix secondes, grogna-t-il.

- Ok là-dedans y'a le compte-rendu de plus d'une centaine de traque. Ok ?! De traque ! Putain Derek ma mère chassait des loups-garous !

Cinq secondes. Record battu. La curiosité et la stupeur remplaça la colère dans les yeux vert pâles de Derek qui daigna enfin accorder un regard au carnet sale, usé, et rongé par l'humidité. Il prit le temps d'une respiration avant de lancer :

- T'es couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds, il est hors de question que tu grimpes sur mon canapé.

Stiles n'attendit pas que le loup-garou change d'avis et pénétra dans le grand loft ; en passant près de Derek, il lui plaqua le carnet sur le torse et ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que d'y poser la main pour l'empêcher de tomber lorsque le jeune homme le lâcha.

- Elle chassait des loups-garous putain ! s'écria Stiles dans de grands gestes désespérés. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ma mère chassait des loups-garous !

Derek ferma la porte dans un grand bruit et ouvrit le carnet. Il était à moitié illisible mais il parvint néanmoins à déchiffrer quelques lignes.

- Elle en a même tué tu te rends compte ?! continuait Stiles en gigotant dans tous les sens. J'ai l'impression de me trouver sur une autre planète !

Les sourcils froncés, Derek descendit à son tour dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur le carnet ; il en tourna encore une ou deux pages puis le referma et le jeta sur la table-basse devant son canapé en poussant un soupir.

- Parles moins fort tu vas réveiller tous les camés du coin, grogna-t-il.

- Ma mère tuait des gens ! hurla Stiles en réponse.

- Et alors ? Ma mère aussi en a tué et j'en fais pas une maladie.

- Pincez-moi je rêve !

Derek croisa ses larges bras sur sa poitrine nue et poussa un soupir. Dans le même temps, Stiles laissa échapper un cri désespéré et s'attrapa les cheveux. Il se frotta vigoureusement la tête en tournant sur lui-même. La voix du lycan attira son attention.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as traversé la ville au volant de ta poubelle habillé comme ça ? le questionna Derek.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements : son pantalon gris était taché de terre mouillée sur les genoux et aux chevilles, et manifestement il s'était essuyé les mains sur son tee-shirt auparavant blanc. Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler des chaussons avant de sortir de chez lui.

- Mais on s'en branle de ma tenue ! s'écria-t-il vivement. T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?!

- Bien sûr que si je t'ai entendu, grogna Derek en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine ouverte, putain même Scott à l'autre bout de la ville a dû t'entendre.

Le cœur lancé à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine douloureuse, Stiles parvenait difficilement à reprendre son souffle. Il était excité et effrayé à la fois, mais une barre de douleur derrière ses yeux lui indiquait qu'une migraine s'apprêtait à surgir. Il se frotta inutilement les paupières et regarda Derek sortir une canette de soda de son frigo.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire du sucre à cette heure-là, lança-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Les yeux du loup-garou lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il ouvrait sa canette dans un « pchiiiit » effrayant. Stiles poussa un gémissement nerveux, se prit la tête dans les mains et leva le visage vers le plafond. Il marcha trois pas, fit demi-tour et marcha quatre pas.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a mentit toute ma vie, gémit-il lamentablement.

- Je peux savoir en quoi toute cette histoire me concerne ? demanda Derek après avoir bu une gorgée.

- J'y viens ! Où est le carnet ?

- Table.

Stiles fit volte-face, toute énergie combative retrouvée, s'empara de sa trouvaille encore toute crottée et la feuilleta fébrilement. Il entendit Derek grogner lorsque des grains de terre tombèrent par dizaine mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Une fois trouvée la page qu'il cherchait, le jeune homme s'avança vers le lycan et lui tendit le carnet.

- Lis ça ! lui intima-t-il.

Derek but une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette en le fixant dans les yeux mais ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Stiles ne reprenne :

- Ok je vais te faire un résumé.

- Bref, le résumé, grogna Derek.

- Ma mère connaissait Gérard et Kate Argent.

Silence.

- C'était assez bref pour toi ? demanda Stiles en se mettant à pianoter sur la couverture en cuir usé du carnet de sa mère.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! lâcha brutalement Derek.

Il déposa sa cannette sur le comptoir de la cuisine, arracha le carnet des mains de Stiles et l'ouvrit. A voir la crispation de sa mâchoire, il était en colère.

- T'as vraiment rien écouté en fait ? reprit Stiles, agacé. Derek ma mère était une chasseuse de loup-garou !

- Je le savais ça putain ! s'écria le lycan, les yeux redevenus bleus.

Stiles sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il déglutit. Derrière ses yeux, la douleur ne s'était pas calmée, elle s'était même étendue jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et tu me l'as jamais dit !

- Tu crois quoi, que j'allais t'offrir une glace et te lâcher ce genre de bombe ?!

- C'était ma mère bordel ! Ma mère ! Tu savais un truc que j'ignorais sur ma mère !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Les yeux de l'un, bleus électrique, brillaient intensément dans l'obscurité ; ceux de l'autre, ambrés, étaient noyés de larmes amères. Derek referma le carnet d'un geste violent. Les traits de son visage étaient figés par la colère.

- Comment t'as su qu'elle chassait ? lui demanda Stiles, à la fois triste et en colère.

- Stiles ma mère était la seule alpha à des kilomètres à la ronde, répondit Derek, agacé. Les chasseurs elle les reniflait tout de suite. C'était quoi le lien de ta mère avec les Argent ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fixa son vis-à-vis. Sa jambe droite tressautait et ton son corps semblait trembler.

- J'te l'dirais pas, lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi ?! rugit Derek en s'approchant d'un pas. Tu te pointes ici dans cet état à trois heures du matin, tu me prends le chou pour un truc que je savais déjà et maintenant tu veux m'énerver ? Un petit conseil Stiles, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs.

- Un truc comme ça j'aurais préféré le savoir tout de suite !

- J'avais d'autres choses à penser que le confort mental d'un gosse insupportable !

- Ok, puisqu'on en est à nous dire nos quatre vérités, je vais te répondre. C'est ma mère qui a demandé à Kate de brûler ta famille. Content ?

Nouveau silence. La mâchoire de Derek frémit mais ses yeux, soudain, redevinrent verts. Il regarda le carnet, puis Stiles. Ce dernier avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait enfoncé du métal chauffé à blanc dans son cerveau ; la douleur lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas normal. D'ordinaire, les migraines venaient par intermittence, à raison d'une ou deux par journée et par nuit. Mais là, il avait mal depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le loft de ce satané Derek Hale.

- Ecoute, repris Stiles les dents serrées, quand elle est tombée malade elle délirait … elle était devenue gravement paranoïaque et elle nous faisait des crises d'angoisse énorme … mais je me souviens très bien que, parfois, elle disait voir quelqu'un rôder autour de la maison, et qu'il nous mettait en danger.

Derek le fixait, l'expression brusquement indéchiffrable.

- Enfin, qu'il me mettait en danger, reprit Stiles en déglutissant, elle a sans doute voulu me protéger dans son délire, et puisque Kate était tout aussi dingue si ce n'est plus …

Dans un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement, Derek lui tourna le dos et lança le carnet sur le comptoir, près de sa canette.

- Tu dois certainement t'en souvenir, continua Stiles en avançant prudemment vers lui, t'avait dans les quinze ans à l'époque de sa mort …

- Me souvenir de quoi ? grogna le lycan.

- Bah … j'en suis arrivé à me dire qu'elle ne délirait peut-être pas … il y avait peut-être réellement quelqu'un qui rôdait autour de chez nous. Un loup-garou peut-être.

- Tu viens de dire qu'elle délirait !

- Oui je sais mais … ah …

La vision de Stiles se couvrit brièvement de milliers de points noirs. Il ferma les yeux, se frotta les paupières et secoua la tête. Quelque chose sifflait dans son cerveau et tentait de s'extirper de son esprit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, Derek le regardait froidement.

- Elle était pas folle au point de demander à une dingue d'exterminer une famille ! s'écria énergiquement Stiles. Je ne peux pas croire ça !

Derek poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au plafond. Son biceps se contracta violemment avant qu'il ne fixe l'humain devant lui.

- T'en as peut-être entendu parler, insista celui-ci d'une voix chevrotante, je ne sais pas … quelqu'un d'étranger à ta Meute qui aurait mis la population en danger …

- Non, répliqua sèchement Derek, ce n'était pas un étranger.

- Alors tu sais ? Tu te souviens de qui c'était ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Ça me rassurerait ! En rôdant autour de chez nous ce type a rendu ma mère complètement paranoïaque ! J'ai envie de croire qu'elle a fait ça pour moi ! Pour me protéger ! Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était dingue !

Une larme roula sur sa joue mais Stiles ne baissa pas les yeux. Larme de douleur ou de désespoir ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Derek le fixa quelques secondes, l'air plus mauvais que d'ordinaire, puis poussa un soupir.

- C'était pas un étranger, révéla-t-il durement, c'était moi.

Stiles bogua, bouche ouverte, papillonna des yeux puis soupira :

- Quoi ?

- C'était moi qui tournais autour de chez toi ! reprit vivement Derek.

- C'est de ta faute … c'est à cause de toi si ma mère est devenue totalement parano putain d'enfoiré !

- Oui c'est ma faute !

Stiles recula sous la surprise. Derek avait hurlé et, derrière sa voix, il avait entendu le grognement sourd de la colère du lycan.

- C'est de ma faute si ta mère a été obligée de prendre des mesures, s'écria de nouveau le loup-garou, ma faute si Kate a mis le feu ! C'est moi qui ai tué ma famille, pas ta mère, alors fermes-la et lâches-moi !

Incapable de parler, Stiles plissa des paupières. Les bords périphériques de sa vision étaient en train de rétrécir, recouverts d'un voile noir. La migraine n'allait pas tarder à le priver de ses sens.

- Je comprends rien, gémit le jeune homme en se frottant le front. Pourquoi … pourquoi t'aurais fait ça ? Tu voulais t'en prendre à ma mère ? Tu voulais … tu voulais … quoi ?

La douleur se mit à pulser dans son cerveau, comme si quelque chose était en train de lacérer toute sa matière grise. Derek lui tourna le dos alors que le garçon vacillait.

- C'était à cause de l'odeur, révéla le lycan dans un grognement, de l'odeur des loups.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! renchérit Stiles, des trémolos dans la voix. Putain Derek tu menaçais ma mère, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi !

- Je te l'ai dis, à cause de l'odeur …

- Comprends rien … comprends rien !

Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot et se laissa tomber sur le canapé ; les coudes sur les genoux, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Les larmes coulaient abondamment maintenant. Des larmes traitresses de colère et de tristesse. Stiles apprenait, après avoir manqué se faire tuer par un démon, que sa mère lui avait menti, que sa mère avait caché un lourd secret qui l'avait anéanti. Il était perdu ; tous ses repères venaient de s'écrouler. Et le seul avec qui il pouvait en parler était Derek Hale. Autant dire qu'il se sentait bien seul. Sa jambe se mit à tressauter sans qu'il le veuille et Stiles sentit quelque chose couler sur ses lèvres puis son menton. En reniflant, il s'essuya sur son poignet puis se figea. Du sang.

- Merde, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, ah !

Une bombe de douleur explosa dans sa tête et il poussa un cri. Surpris, Derek se retourna et darda sur lui des yeux dilatés. L'odeur du sang réveillait son instinct de prédateur.

- Stiles ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Fous-moi la …

Le jeune homme grogna et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve entre ses genoux. Derek s'accroupit à ses côtés et attrapa son avant-bras droit pour l'obliger à se redresser.

- Faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement ! lança-t-il brutalement inquiet.

Les lèvres scellées par la douleur, Stiles ne put que grogner son dédain. Il tenta de se dégager mais le lycan resserra sa prise autour de son bras frêle.

- Ecoutes-moi ! rugit-il pour attirer son attention.

- Vas te faire voir !

- Un loup est emprisonné dans ton esprit.

Stiles rua brusquement mais Derek lui attrapa l'autre bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Une épaisse ligne de sang coulait du nez du garçon jusqu'à son menton et goûtait sur ses cuisses. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter, ce débile ?!

- Ta mère a été mordue pendant sa grossesse, reprit Derek avec autorité, tu as été contaminé par le poison des lycans Stiles … Arrêtes !

Tout en poussant un cri, Stiles tenta d'asséner un coup de pied au loup-garou mais ce dernier le secoua pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune homme tomba du canapé ; seule la force de Derek l'empêchait de toucher totalement au sol.

- Ne le combat pas, continua Derek, laisses-le s'exprimer, laisses le loup jaillir ! Ta mère aussi a été contaminée mais elle a combattu son loup jusqu'au bout, elle a refusé de le libérer et il lui a rongé le cerveau !

- Non ! rugit Stiles en ruant dans tous les sens. Tais-toi !

Il hurla. La douleur explosa dans sa tête avec une telle force qu'il était persuadé d'avoir senti ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites. Un noir profond et brûlant s'abattit tout autour de lui, le privant de chacun de ses sens. Même de sa capacité à souffrir. La douleur s'éteignit brutalement et il sombra. Puis il n'entendit rien d'autres qu'un grognement faible qui raisonna dans son esprit comme un avertissement.

* * *

Je vous rassure je ne vous plante pas là, c'est un Two-shot. Cet OS est tellement long que j'ai préféré le divisé en 2. Je vous publierai la deuxième partie dans la semaine =)

Alors, à votre avis, comment Stiles et Derek en sont arrivés à finir dans le même lit ^^ ? Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse avec cette petite histoire moi =) J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant !

A dans quelques jours !

Bisous ^^


	2. 2

Voilà la suite et fin de cette trilogie ! J'espère ne pas avoir mis trop de temps =) Bonne lecture à tous, et rendez-vous plus bas ^^

* * *

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard …_

Une secousse le fit revenir à lui. Stiles gémit, tourna la tête sur le côté pour échapper à la lumière qu'il percevait derrière ses paupières closes, mais cela envoya dans sa nuque une vague douloureuse. Une autre secousse le fit grogner puis il entendit les plaquettes de frein de sa Jeep chérie couiner. Donc il se trouvait dans sa voiture – de toute façon il avait reconnu son odeur de vieux métal chaud et de cuir usé jusqu'à la corde – l'ennui c'est qu'il était sûr et certain qu'il ne se trouvait pas au volant. Alors qui ?

Stiles ouvrit lentement une paupière, puis l'autre, papillonna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Concentré sur la route, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur les vitesses, Derek lui présentait son parfait profil droit, l'air renfrogné et perturbé. Il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard mais lança :

- Tes amortisseurs sont merdiques et cette caisse pue au point que j'en ai la nausée.

- Ouais bah c'était soit un nouveau moteur soit de nouveaux amortisseurs, répliqua Stiles d'une voix pâteuse, j'avais pas assez d'argent pour les deux. Et elle pue pas, elle a juste du caractère.

Derek eut un sourire en coin.

- N'empêche que c'est une poubelle.

- La poubelle t'emmerde, geignit Stiles en fermant les yeux et tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

Il tenta de trouver une meilleure position et s'aperçut que quelque chose de lourd recouvrait ses épaules. Il rouvrit les paupières. Il portait une veste en cuir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais possédé de veste en cuir, ça coûtait un bras et un œil. Par contre Derek … Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau son chauffeur et constata qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt noir à manche longue, enfilé à la va-vite, et qu'il avait troqué son pantalon en lin contre un jean bleu foncé – manifestement, il avait pris le temps de se changer avant de le charger dans sa voiture.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? lui demanda-t-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Chez toi, répondit Derek.

- Ah.

Silence. Stiles regarda par la vitre. La nuit était profonde ; les lampadaires le long de la route découpaient quelques carrés de bitume gris et nu. Seul le moteur de la Jeep venait briser le silence.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Derek.

- Euh … j'ai froid et je me sens vaseux, répondit Stiles en dardant sur lui des yeux fatigués. Si je vomis, tu m'en veux ?

- Je t'abandonne au bord de la route et je jette ce tas de boue du haut d'un pont.

- Ok. Je vais me retenir alors.

- C'est préférable.

Derek lui accorda enfin un coup d'œil – bref – sembla réfléchir à sa prochaine phrase avec beaucoup de concentration puis lui demanda :

- De quoi tu te souviens ?

- De rien, répondit brutalement Stiles.

Il serra les dents. Il avait répondu beaucoup trop vite pour que cela soit sincère et au froncement de sourcil de Derek, il devina que ce dernier l'avait remarqué. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence durant une dizaine de minutes. Evidemment que Stiles se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le loft mais il ne voulait absolument pas en parler. Derek était devenu totalement dingue, il lui avait raconté des trucs insensés et maintenant il voulait revenir à la charge. Lui, il aurait un loup dans la tête ? Et puis quoi encore !

Les contours de sa maison se dessinèrent dans la nuit et il soupira de soulagement. La présence de Derek à ses côtés commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise et, tout doucement, la douleur revenait dans sa tête, pulsant dans son crâne en rythme avec les battements sourds de son cœur. Le lycan arrêta la voiture le long du trottoir et coupa le moteur.

- Merci pour la balade ! lança Stiles avant d'attraper la poignée de la portière.

Derek l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras et ils se firent face.

- Tu te souviens parfaitement de ce que je t'ai dit, grogna le loup-garou d'un air mauvais, arrêtes de me prendre pour un con.

- Lâches-moi.

- Crois-moi t'as intérêt à m'écouter.

Stiles, plein d'une vigueur nouvelle, se dégagea de la main de Derek et sortit de la voiture avant que le lycan ait pu faire un geste. Ce dernier, en colère, grommela un juron et sortit à son tour.

- Laisses-moi tranquille ! lança Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

- Viens là ! rétorqua Derek en le rattrapant.

Il lui attrapa l'épaule mais le garçon se dégagea une nouvelle fois tout aussi violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois réussir à faire en me racontant des bobards pareils, hein ?! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

- Je ne te mens pas, rétorqua Derek, les dents serrées. Tu es en danger et je sais comment faire pour t'aider. Ta mère y a résisté et ça l'a tué, ça te tueras toi aussi.

Les traits déformés par la colère, Stiles tenta de frapper Derek au visage mais ce dernier l'esquiva sans effort. La veste en cuir glissa des épaules du garçon et tomba au sol dans un froissement de tissu. Les yeux de Derek devinrent bleus comme des diamants phosphorescents et un grognement sourd raisonna dans sa poitrine.

- Si t'essais de me faire peur c'est AH !

Stiles tomba à genoux, le cerveau en ébullition, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Des larmes de souffrance jaillirent de ses yeux mais il leva le regard sur Derek. Ce dernier, debout devant lui, le fixait sans bouger d'un iota.

- C'est moi qui provoque ça, dit-il de sa voix rauque, ton loup sent ma présence et tente de s'exprimer mais tu le brides.

- C'est quoi ces … conneries …

Crispé à cause de la douleur, Stiles était incapable de penser convenablement. Les mots de Derek raisonnaient dans sa tête mais trouvaient difficilement échos en lui. Comment croire une chose pareille ? Le lycan s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et le fixa intensément dans les yeux ; chacun des muscles saillants de son corps se crispèrent sous son tee-shirt.

- Arrêtes de le combattre, reprit-il avec autorité, laisses-le prendre le contrôle.

- Non ! s'écria Stiles en tentant de reculer. J'suis pas un loup !

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- J'suis humain ! J'suis pas un monstre !

Incapable de contrôler ses hurlements et sa terreur, Stiles tenta de se remettre debout. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula au sol. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de nouveau de ses narines.

- Juste quelques minutes, insista Derek en se rapprochant, laisses-le sortir quelques minutes, ne le retient pas sinon ça te tuera ! Laisses-moi te montrer …

- Non !

Le hurlement de Stiles raisonna dans la nuit et Derek se figea. Inquiet, il leva les yeux vers la maison silencieuse des Stilinski. Après deux battements de cœur, la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre du Shérif.

- Merde, grogna Derek avant de se redresser.

Il n'attendit pas que le père de Stiles se pointe et disparu en bondissant derrière la voiture. Le jeune homme, resté par terre, entendit quelques bruits de pas rapides sur le bitume puis le silence revint.

- Stiles ? s'écria la voix de son père dans son dos. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles vit apparaître son père dans son champ de vision et prit une grande inspiration. Alors que l'air s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, la douleur dans sa tête disparu. John Stilinski, en pyjama et le visage encore bouffi de sommeil, fixait son fils avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'agacement.

- S'il te plait, fais en sorte que ton explication soit plausible cette fois, implora-t-il dans une grimace, pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes du nez ?

- Euh …

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, un peu déstabilisé par la disparition soudaine de sa douleur. Elle avait disparu en même temps que Derek. Cela signifiait-il que ce dernier avait raison ? Non. Non, non …

- Euh …

- T'as pas d'explication c'est ça ? soupira le Shérif.

- Non.

- D'accord.

Dans un grognement, Stiles se redressa. Surpris, il constata que ses jambes le soutenaient. Il n'avait plus mal. Non. Plus mal. Et Derek était parti. Sa douleur aussi. Non. Non … non … Chamboulé, il prit la direction de la maison quand la voix de son père dans son dos l'obligea à se retourner.

- Stiles ?

- Mmh ?

Le Shérif attrapa quelque chose par terre et le lui montra.

- A qui elle est cette veste ?

...

_Deux jours plus tard, maison Stilinski …_

Stiles, assis à table derrière son père qui faisait la cuisine, soupira. Sa jambe droite tressautait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. La discussion étrange qu'il avait eue avec Derek n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde et le jeune homme ne cessait de se demander si le lycan avait raison. Il avait bien tenté de chercher dans le carnet de sa mère pour y découvrir la vérité mais, apparemment, il l'avait oublié chez le loup-garou. Maintenant, la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions se trouvait devant lui, et Stiles devait en avoir le cœur net.

- P'pa ? lança-t-il, nerveux.

- Oui fils ?

- Est-ce que tu sais … 'fin tu te souviens si …

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, incapable de trouver ses mots. Surpris, John se tourna pour le regarder, un sourire en coin.

- Ça alors, lança-t-il, c'est la première fois que je te vois à court de mots.

- C'pas drôle, grommela Stiles.

- Moi je trouve que si.

Le jeune homme soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Evidemment, ses migraines n'avaient pas disparu mais il n'avait plus eu de crise comme celle qu'il avait eue chez Derek. Et il aurait préféré le contraire, car cela voulait dire que ce dernier avait raison. Qu'il avait provoqué ça en utilisant ses pouvoirs de lycans, et donc …

- Tu te souviens si maman a été attaqué par un animal pendant sa grossesse ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il vit son père froncer les sourcils et chercher dans ses souvenirs. Mais à voir l'expression de son visage, il ne trouvait pas. Stiles commençait déjà à se sentir soulagé quand :

- Ah oui exact, déclara John en acquiesçant, j'avais oublié. C'était un mois avant l'accouchement je crois. Un chien sauvage selon elle, qui l'aurait mordu. Elle en a gardé une belle cicatrice et une peur assez tenace des chiens.

Stiles sentit son cœur exploser. Derek avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité, aussi incongrue soit-elle. Le jeune homme se frotta de nouveau vigoureusement le crâne, sentant monter dans ses yeux des larmes désespérées. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être un loup ! Pas après avoir vécu tout ça en répétant autour de lui qu'il était peut-être le seul de la bande à être resté humain, mais qu'il en était fier !

- D'ailleurs c'est comme ça que Mélissa et elle se sont rencontrées, continua son père sans remarquer son trouble.

Stiles poussa un gémissement et se leva de sa chaise, nerveux. Il commença à marcher de long en large, la tête dans les mains.

- Fiston ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tout va bien ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Stiles arrêta de tourner en rond et fit face au Shérif.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter … quelques jours avant de mourir ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Un éclair de tristesse et de douleur passa dans les yeux de son père, qui lui répondit :

- Stiles, on n'a peut-être pas besoin de parler de ça …

- Si papa ! s'emporta le jeune homme dans de grands gestes des bras. J'ai besoin de savoir il faut … il faut que je sache. S'il te plait !

Le Shérif soupira, pesa le pour et le contre, puis dit :

- Ça n'avait aucun sens, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que quelqu'un tournait autour de la maison mais j'ai jamais vu …

- Je sais ça ! le coupa Stiles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait sur les raisons de sa maladie ?

- Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, elle répétait que c'était à cause de …

Les yeux de John Stilinski s'écarquillèrent et Stiles retint son souffle. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine trop étroite et ses mains se remirent à trembler.

- Oh mon dieu, souffla son père, elle disait que c'était à cause … de la morsure d'un loup-garou. C'est …

- Non, gémit Stiles en se mettant à pleurer, c'est pas vrai !

Il éclata en sanglot sous les yeux effarés de son père, qui s'empressa de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles enfouit son visage contre la chemise du Shérif, incapable de s'arrêter. Derek lui avait dit la vérité. Sa mère avait bien été mordue.

- Ça va aller, lui dit son père contre son oreille, calmes-toi. Il ne faut pas croire à ces mots, elle était très malade. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à tout le monde qui tu avais une petite sœur, elle lui avait même donné un prénom.

Stiles continua à pleurer dans les bras de son père, et ce dernier continua à le bercer plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche l'horloge murale.

- Je vais devoir aller travailler fils, dit-il doucement, mais si tu veux que je reste je peux peut-être poser un congé pour cette nuit.

- Non ça va aller ! rétorqua Stiles en se dégageant des bras paternels. T'en fais pas, je vais bien. C'est juste … que tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement … enfin des fois je me fais des crises comme ça … mais ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

- T'es sûr fiston ?

- Mais oui. Tu sais, on est tous encore un peu chamboulé …

Ils se regardèrent avant que John ne sourit.

- D'accord, dit-il, je te fais confiance. Mange ce que je t'ai préparé, ne te jettes pas sur les chips et le coca d'accord ?

Stiles sourit, acquiesça et renifla en se frottant le nez à l'aide de son poignet.

- Bon, sourit son père en réponse, et on mènera notre enquête sur cette histoire de morsure. Ta mère ne disait peut-être pas ça par hasard.

- Oui. Oui …

John sortit de la cuisine en lui adressant un dernier regard. Stiles se retrouva seul. Avec sa peur. Mener une enquête ? Pour découvrir quoi, que sa mère avait été contaminé par le poison lycan, qu'elle l'avait ensuite transmit au bébé qu'elle portait ? La panique fit battre le cœur de Stiles plus vite alors qu'il entendait la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il était hors de question que son père découvre ce qu'il était. Mais, au fait, il était quoi ?

Dehors, la voiture du Shérif démarra et s'éloigna prudemment. Et le silence revint. Stiles poussa un soupir et s'attabla. Il se frotta le front, les joues encore mouillées de larmes. Derek avait raison sur ses origines, mais avait-il aussi raison sur ses migraines ? Sa mère était-elle morte parce qu'elle avait tenté de museler le loup qui se trouvait en elle ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas devenue complètement un lycan ? Pourquoi lui-même n'était-il pas un loup-garou ? Il y avait encore tellement de failles dans le raisonnement de Derek que Stiles peinait toujours à y croire.

Soudain, son IPhone dans la poche de son pantalon se mit à sonner et il sursauta avant de se moquer de lui-même. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir les pétoches à cause d'un vibreur. Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'écran. Appel entrant : Méchant Garou Poilu – traduction : Derek Hale. Stiles posa l'appareil sur la table en soupirant et le regarda sonner. Finalement, la musique cessa. Dix secondes plus tard, elle reprit.

- Et merde, grommela Stiles avant de décrocher et de lancer : quoi ?

- J'ai toujours ton carnet, tu veux le récupérer ?

- Ah oui, celui que tu as soi-disant oublié de me rendre quand je me suis écroulé. Avoue que t'en as profité pour le lire !

- Sinon je peux aussi le garder.

- Va te faire voir.

Stiles raccrocha sans trop connaître la raison de sa colère. Après tout, tout ce que voulait Derek, c'était l'aider … mais l'aider à quoi ? Des coups à la porte d'entrée le firent sursauter. Stiles jura puis lorgna les deux belles escalopes bien dorées que son père avait préparées avant de partir. Il n'avait pas faim. Les coups à la porte reprirent et Stiles se leva dans un soupir.

Il se traina jusque dans le salon, attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Derek, dont la silhouette sombre se découpait des lumières couchantes du crépuscule, lui jeta un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine – faisant ainsi ressortir ses pectoraux déjà bien gonflés. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que le lycan ne lance :

- Ton carnet contre ma veste.

- C'est pas équitable, rétorqua Stiles, ta putain de veste vaut trois cent dollars et ce carnet n'est bon qu'à allumer un feu de cheminée.

- On est en été, donc en fait il ne sert à rien dans l'immédiat.

- Ouah ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- Bon, ma veste.

- Attends … qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais où quand tu m'as appelé ?

- Derrière la clôture du jardin, ça fait deux heures que j'attends que ton père se tire.

- Ah … ouais … euh … d'accord.

- Ma veste.

- Ouais.

Stiles, un peu étonné de la franchise du loup-garou, se contenta de le fixer bêtement. Il attendait vraiment depuis deux heures, ou bien il se moquait de lui ? Derek arqua un sourcil et répéta dans un grognement :

- Ma veste !

- Mon carnet d'abord, répliqua le garçon face à lui.

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir et retira ledit carnet de la poche arrière de son jean avant de lui tendre. Stiles s'en empara, le soupesa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bouges pas je reviens, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il traversa le salon en laissant la porte grande ouverte, monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier et pénétra dans sa chambre. La veste en cuir était là, sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, totalement pas à sa place dans cet univers. Il s'apprêtait à déposer le carnet sur son bureau mais arrêta son geste et fixa le petit objet. Sa mère y parlait-elle de la nuit où elle avait été mordue ? Derek l'avait-il lu ? L'excitation emballa son cœur. Une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé du loup-garou, il pourrait répondre à toutes ces questions en lisant les secrets de sa mère. Il déposa le carnet avant d'attraper la veste et de redescendre.

Mais une fois arrivé en bas, plus de Derek. La porte était toujours grande ouverte, seulement le lycan avait disparu. Stiles resta immobile au milieu du salon, les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, avant qu'un bruit dans la cuisine ne l'alerte. Il rejoignit la petite pièce et découvrit Derek, debout à côté du plan de travail, une escalope grillée à moitié mangée dans la main droite.

- Te gênes pas fais comme chez toi, lança Stiles en jetant la veste sur la table.

Derek haussa les épaules, avala sa bouchée et lança d'un air innocent :

- Tu viens me faire chier chez moi à trois heures du mat', alors j'estime avoir le droit de te faire chier moi aussi.

- Ouais sauf que c'est mon repas que tu dévores là.

- Très bon au fait.

- Euh … merci.

Stiles regarda Derek terminer l'escalope. Son cœur battait tellement vite et tellement fort qu'il était impossible que le loup-garou ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il déglutit.

- Alors, le devança Derek, convaincu par les réponses de ton père ?

- Co … Comment tu sais … ? Ne me dis pas que t'as écouté aux portes ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ça fait deux heures que je poireaute dans le jardin. Alors oui, j'ai dressé l'oreille.

- Vie privée, ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout.

- Je vois …

Ils se regardèrent encore. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Et il avait peur, très peur. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression d'être au bord de l'infarctus.

- C'est maintenant pour les questions, grommela Derek, parce que je commence à perdre patience là.

- Nan mais attends je ne te poserais aucune question ! rétorqua vivement Stiles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que j'te crois pas Derek ! C'est un truc … c'est … comment veux-tu que je gobe un truc pareil ?!

- Si tu fais rien, si t'acceptes pas ça, tu mourras comme ta mère ! T'as un loup dans la tête qui finira par très vite te bouffer le cerveau et te détruire l'esprit.

- Un loup dans la tête qui me bouffera le cerveau ? C'est complètement dingue !

- Ton père te l'a confirmé, ta mère a bien été mordue par un loup-garou.

- Non ! Non c'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Il a dit qu'elle criait partout qu'elle avait été mordue par un loup-garou, mais elle perdait complètement la tête !

- Dans les dernières années de sa vie oui, mais elle a été mordue alors qu'elle était encore enceinte, et cette attaque elle la décrit très bien dans ce fichu carnet, avec la date. Elle n'était pas encore folle à cette époque.

- Tu sembles avoir bien potassé ton sujet.

- J'en ai longtemps parlé avec quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

Derek se tut et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui, Derek ?

- Deaton.

- Que … Deaton le … le Deaton ? Le véto ? Le patron de Scott ? Le Druide qui répond aux questions par d'autres questions ?

- Celui-là même.

- Donc il est au courant pour moi ?

- Depuis des années.

- Charmant … Et il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- C'est compliqué.

- Sans blague.

Derek soupira. Face à lui, Stiles semblait plus nerveux que jamais et la douleur à sa tête pulsait de plus en plus fort.

- Tu peux sortir de ma maison s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il en se frottant la tempe.

- Non, répondit le lycan d'un ton bourru, pas tant que tu ne me croiras pas.

- Mais merde à la fin ! D'abord expliques-moi comment ce serait possible, hein ?! De ce que je sais, si t'es mordu tu deviens un loup-garou, et j'ai peut-être peu de souvenir de ma mère mais je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'en était pas un !

- C'est compliqué …

- Ok. Tu veux me convaincre ?

Stiles croisa les bras à son tour.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Deaton et moi avons une théorie, reprit Derek avec sérieux, l'alpha qui a mordu ta mère était couvert de poudre d'aconit quand ma mère l'a abattu et …

- Quoi ?!

- Quoi quoi ?

- Ta mère … elle a assisté à l'attaque ?

- Non. Elle n'est pas arrivée à temps. Je me souviens de cette nuit …

- T'étais là toi aussi ?!

- Pas vraiment non, mais je me souviens que mes parents en ont parlé. Maintenant arrête de m'interrompre sinon je t'attache à la chaise et je te bâillonne.

- Euh … d'accord.

- Ta mère portait de la poudre d'aconit sur elle, elle s'en servit pour éloigner l'alpha. A mon avis tout ça s'est joué à quelques secondes près, elle a certainement soufflé la poudre un peu avant ou après avoir été mordue et en a inhalé. Ça a dû contrer le poison. En quelque sorte.

- Comme un antidote à la lycanthropie ?

Stiles se trouvait bien malgré lui embarqué dans la conversation, de par sa curiosité maladive. Mais son cœur battait toujours à cent à l'heure et il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Ses jambes s'étaient, quant à elle, mises à trembler.

- Oui et non, répondit Derek, ça n'avait jamais été prouvé. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. C'est pour ça que le loup en toi n'est pas assez fort pour transformer ton aspect physique et faire de toi un loup-garou, il a été empoisonné par l'aconit.

- Mais il l'est assez pour me ronger le cerveau.

- Oui. Mets une muselière à un loup et il devient fou.

- Putain … c'est pas …

Stiles grimaça et siffla de douleur. Il s'appuya à la table de la cuisine et se pencha en avant, les jambes flageolantes et la tête sur le point d'exploser.

- Merde, grogna-t-il les dents serrées.

- Désolé, déclara Derek en le fixant intensément, c'est de ma faute. Il doit me sentir.

- Arrêtes de parler de ce truc comme s'il était vivant !

- Mais il est vivant !

- Ah ouais ? Alors si je l'ai depuis ma naissance pourquoi ça ne me fait ça que maintenant hein ? Ce truc aurait dû me bouffer le cerveau depuis des années si je suis né avec.

- Non, parce que ta moitié humaine a été prédominante toutes ces années, et le loup était presque mort. Je crois qu'il est revenu à lui à cause de la morsure.

- Quoi ?! Quelle morsure ?

- Celle de Scott.

- Attends … t'es dingue, Scott ne m'a jamais mordu !

- Ah non ? Et pour t'aider à te débarrasser du Nogitsune, il a fait quoi ?

- Justement, c'est le Nogitsune qu'il a mordu, pas moi.

- Ce démon était relié à toi Stiles, il aspirait ta vie pour nourrir la sienne. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est vraiment passé, mais je crois que le poison de Scott a touché ton organisme à toi aussi et redonné de la force au loup déjà en toi.

- C'est complètement délirant !

Ils se regardèrent durant de longues et lourdes secondes. La haine se lisait facilement sur le visage de Stiles, et dans les yeux de Derek brillait une lueur étrange.

- Il est vivant je le sens, lança-t-il en humant l'air, il se réveille.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter d'arrêter de me renifler ?

- T'imagines même pas l'odeur que tu dégages, surtout en ma présence.

- Je veux pas le savoir.

Un silence bienvenu s'installa et Stiles baissa de nouveau la tête, au bord de l'implosion, essoufflé malgré lui. Il sentait quelque chose remplir ses narines et savait que du sang ne tarderait pas à couler de nouveau.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Derek de l'autre côté de la table.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas me laisser t'aider ?

Stiles se redressa et darda sur le loup-garou un regard d'intense haine.

- J'suis humain moi, déclara-t-il en serrant les poings, j'suis pas un putain de loup !

- Alors tu veux le laisser te tuer ?! rugit Derek, l'air menaçant. T'es aussi fou que ta mère ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu n'es pas un loup-garou ?!

- Je serais peut-être mort mais au moins je serais mort humain ! Maintenant sors de chez moi !

La mâchoire serrée et en colère, Derek ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Dégage ! hurla Stiles, les yeux brillant de larmes.

Mais Derek n'eut pas un seul geste, il se contentait de fixer le garçon en face de lui avec, dans les yeux, des nuances de bleues qui tourbillonnaient dans ses iris vertes. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un … – dans l'esprit de Stiles tira la sonnette d'alarme mais, trop en colère pour l'écouter, ce dernier n'en tint aucun compte. Déjà, un roulement grave raisonnait dans la poitrine de Derek, un grognement menaçant. Quelques secondes tendues s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que le loup-garou ne dise finalement :

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Pas tout à fait convaincu, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek capitule si facilement aussi préféra-t-il rester vigilent, et il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il avait eu raison.

- Si tu ne veux pas me laisser faire, reprit Derek en dévoilant ses longs crocs blancs, alors je vais t'y obliger.

- M'obliger à quoi ? demanda Stiles en reculant prudemment.

Derek ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un bleu phosphorescent et un grondement rauque et menaçant franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses muscles se gonflèrent jusqu'à tendre le tissu de son tee-shirt et des griffes noires et aiguisées apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Son visage, lentement, se transformait. Stiles déglutit.

- Oh attends ! tenta-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Tu fais quoi là ?

Seul un rugissement lui répondit. Derek prit appuis sur le bord de la table qui les séparait et, d'un bond, sauta par-dessus. Maintenant habitué à devoir prendre rapidement la fuite face à une grande menace pour sauver sa vie, Stiles réagit instinctivement et prit ses jambes à son cou. Un grognement énervé raisonna alors dans son dos, faisant monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale ce frisson d'effrois qu'il connaissait malheureusement très bien à présent. Comme une vieille connaissance.

Le jeune homme balança une chaise derrière lui pour tenter de ralentir le loup-garou mais cela n'eut évidemment aucun effet et un choc violent à l'épaule droite le propulsa en avant. Stiles passa par-dessus le canapé du salon, roula dessus avant de s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se retourna immédiatement, appuyé sur les deux bras, l'épaule douloureuse, et vit la masse gigantesque du corps de Derek se découper devant lui. C'était une silhouette sombre aux muscles saillants ; seuls les yeux, bleus électriques, apparaissaient clairement. Stiles déglutit, grimaçant et le souffle déjà court. Le crépuscule n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en nuit et les lumières éteintes de la maison avaient plongé l'endroit dans une obscurité oppressante.

Devant lui, debout de l'autre côté du canapé, Derek grogna. Un frisson d'anticipation parcouru Stiles des pieds à la tête et une idée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit : pourquoi se débattre ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser le lycan agir, faire ce qu'il voulait, quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire ? Mais Stiles chassa cette idée, bien vite remplacée par une pulsion douloureuse dans son crâne.

- Tu fous quoi bordel ?! lança-t-il, effrayé malgré lui.

Un grognement lui répondit, comme si Derek avait perdu la faculté humaine de parler. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Stiles lui cria : « Danger ! » et tenta de le forcer à rester immobile mais, encore une fois, le garçon l'ignora. La force de la migraine qui le menaçait s'en trouva renforcée.

- Arrêtes ça putain ! s'écria-t-il en reculant, toujours au sol.

Face à un loup, ne pas fuir, ne pas bouger ; un seul geste de votre part et le prédateur peut prendre ça pour une agression ou croire que vous vous apprêtez à prendre la fuite. De nouveau, Derek se tendit. Il s'apprêtait à sauter. Très vif malgré sa douleur, Stiles fit volte-face dans des gestes saccadés et tenta de se glisser sous la table basse avant que le lycan n'agisse. Il s'était presque glissé entièrement dessous lorsque ladite table fut projetée contre le mur.

Sans défense, Stiles tenta bien de se relever, conscient qu'ainsi, presque étalé sur le ventre, un seul coup de griffe de Derek pouvait le tuer. Mais ce dernier se contenta de lui attraper la nuque et de le relever de quelques centimètres ; le garçon, le cœur affolé de terreur, sentit le souffle chaud du loup-garou contre son oreille avant que ce dernier ne pousse un rugissement.

Ce cri était bien loin de tous ceux que Stiles avait entendus jusqu'à présent. Il avait déjà entendu Scott pousser le fameux hurlement de ralliement, ou ce grondement étrange destiné à impressionner et persuader un potentiel ennemi de ne pas approcher. Mais ce cri si rauque n'avait rien à voir ; il n'était destiné qu'à lui, Stiles ; destiné au loup dans son esprit qui, immédiatement, gronda en réponse. Le garçon sentit sa présence. Là. Tout au fond de lui-même. Une présence étrangère qui se réveillait ; étrangère et pourtant si familière. Mais l'humain n'y croyait pas, ne voulait pas y croire et, instinctivement, il repoussa cette présence plus loin dans son esprit et son cœur. Il brida le loup, encore, qui se débattit cette fois, bien décidé à faire sa loi. Il commença par griffer, puis mordre en jappant de colère.

La douleur de la migraine explosa alors dans sa tête et Stiles poussa un cri de souffrance. Le sang coula de ses narines. La colère de Derek, excitée par l'odeur du sang, monta d'un cran et, grognant, il souleva le garçon du sol d'une seule main et l'envoya de nouveau valser par-dessus le canapé.

Stiles atterrit au sol pour la seconde fois en poussant un cri. Mais, immédiatement, ignorant le mal de tête qui l'aveuglait et son cœur qui tambourinait, il se mit debout et se rua vers les escaliers. Derek réagit lui aussi instantanément et bondit pour tenter de le rattraper mais il calcula mal son coup : il se réceptionna sur le paillasson de l'entrée et glissa dans un grognement avant de heurter un mur. Le bruit sourd qui en résultat provoqua une onde de choc dans le corps de Stiles qui se mit à grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

- T'as pété les plombs ! hurla-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Un nouveau rugissement lui répondit. Stiles se sentait à la merci du loup-garou alors que son mal de tête persistait. Et cette présence en lui, qui lui lacérait l'esprit … Que faire pour se débarrasser de ce lycan complètement fou ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Derek ?! Si seulement il était plus fort il pourrait se défendre, l'empêcher de l'écorcher vif ou même l'arrêter. Malheureusement, il n'était qu'un humain ; il n'était que Stiles. Une douleur lancinante derrière les yeux lui rappela que, non, il n'était pas que ça. Il était plus.

Ce fut très bref. Même pas une demi-seconde. Stiles n'y pensa que brièvement ; si brièvement d'ailleurs qu'il ne se souviendra jamais l'avoir pensé. A cet instant, s'était-il dit qu'il serait préférable pour lui d'être un loup ? Avait-il évoqué l'idée de se servir des capacités du prédateur qui sommeillait encore en lui pour échapper à celui qui le poursuivait ? Même lui ne le saura jamais. Mais ce bref moment de réflexion interdite suffit à créer une brèche dans la barrière mentale qu'il avait dressé tout autour de cette présence étrangère toute sa vie ; à peine la brèche fut-elle ouverte que le loup s'y engouffra pour jaillir.

Stiles, qui venait d'atteindre le premier étage, eut brusquement le souffle coupé. Sa vision s'éclaircit si violemment qu'il en fut éblouit et, vacillant, il dû s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses oreilles furent complètement assourdis par les bruits alentours : celui de son propre cœur qui battait comme un fou ; celui de Derek, encore loin et pourtant si proche, incroyablement calme ; la stridulation de la nuit qui s'installait ; un klaxon, un klaxon, un klaxon, le bip incessant d'un camion enclenchant sa marche arrière, et encore des klaxons à n'en plus finir. Le bruit du centre-ville, six rues plus loin. Le souffle court, la poitrine oppressée, Stiles battit des paupières. Tout était rougeâtre autour de lui et d'une netteté surprenante, trop vive et douloureuse. Il sera le poing, au bord des larmes, alors que l'odeur de son propre sang lui soulevait l'estomac. Ses ongles crissèrent sur le mur.

Le loup n'affectait que ses sens.

Son apparence physique était toujours la même.

Le loup …

Derrière lui, un bruit violent le fit sursauter et le garçon se retourna. Derek se tenait en haut des escaliers, crocs visibles, le visage méconnaissable. Il était plus loup-garou que jamais. Les muscles de ses bras se bandèrent et il se tassa, prêt à bondir, mais se figea brusquement. Le grondement qui roulait dans sa gorge disparu. Tous deux n'entendirent alors plus que la respiration saccadée et violente de Stiles. Ce dernier leva les bras devant lui pour tenter d'apaiser le lycan, et souffla :

- Arrête ok ? Ça va j'ai compris !

- Tes yeux, répliqua Derek d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire, ils sont dorés.

Stiles eut un hoquet et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lentement. Mais l'expression du visage transformé de Derek ne permettait aucun doute, il était surpris et satisfait à la fois. Ses yeux bleus phosphorescents dans l'obscurité brillèrent plus intensément que jamais.

- Ils sont dorés Stiles, répéta le lycan.

Mais Stiles persista à dire non alors que des larmes envahissaient son regard luminescent. Il savait que Derek avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais il savait qu'il lui disait la vérité. Car la douleur dans son crâne l'avait quitté ; il entendait le bébé de la famille quatre maisons plus loin babiller dans son sommeil ; et il avait envie de hurler. De hurler … et de se jeter au sol pour rouler sur le dos, offrir son ventre et lever les pattes en signe de soumission. Se soumettre …

Une rage intense envahit brusquement le cœur de Stiles. Si brusquement qu'il en poussa un cri de rage avant de se jeter lui-même sur Derek. Surpris, ce-dernier n'eut le temps que de lever les bras pour se protéger avant que le garçon ne le percute. Son dos rencontra violemment le mur mais le loup-garou retourna bien vite la situation et projeta à son tour son adversaire sur le mur d'en-face. Stiles se débattit, plein de vigueur, et poussa un nouveau cri en frappant si durement le torse de Derek que celui-ci recula en grognant de douleur.

Dans sa gorge, le garçon sentit un grondement le chatouiller. Il avait envie de griffer, de planter ses crocs et de blesser. De nouveau, il se jeta sur le lycan qui, cette fois, ne se laissa pas surprendre : il lui saisit le bras gauche et lui tordit dans le dos, lui arrachant à son tour un cri de douleur. Stiles rua, cria et se débattit, mais Derek l'avait attrapé. Il le plaqua une seconde fois sur le mur et le garçon sentit son torse déjà douloureux percuter violemment la surface dure. Il tenta de faire lâcher prise à son adversaire, mais Derek n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper.

- T'espérais faire quoi ?! rugit-il tout près de son oreille.

- Lâches-moi ! hurla Stiles en réponse.

Il tenta de se débattre encore, alors qu'une sensation agréable parcourait son corps ; la chaleur corporelle de Derek touchait la sienne et elle était brûlante. Il aimait ça. Ce maudit loup dans sa tête aimait ça, et il ne cessait de japper en tentant tout pour le rendre docile. Arrête de te débattre. Ça ne sert à rien. Couches-toi. Soumets-toi. Exposes ton ventre et tu verras.

Un cri de rage passa de nouveau la barrière des lèvres de Stiles qui prit appuis du pied sur le mur et poussa de toutes ses forces. Il se projeta en arrière et Derek, dans son dos, percuta encore le mur. Surpris, il grommela et lâcha prise. Immédiatement, le garçon se retourna et brandit le poing mais le lycan bloqua son uppercut et l'attrapa par le tee-shirt. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et rugit. Ce rugissement, encore. Celui qui appelait le loup en lui. Celui qui rendait sa présence plus puissante et qui lui donnait juste … envie … de se coucher …

Attiré par le sol, Stiles se sentit tomber. Toujours agrippé à lui, Derek suivit le mouvement et finit au-dessus de lui, à genou, les deux jambes de Stiles entre les siennes. Il lâcha le tee-shirt du garçon et se redressa pour le surplomber, le souffle court. Tous deux essoufflés, ils se fixèrent.

Stiles éclata brutalement en sanglot. Il ferma les paupières, les yeux brûlants, alors que le loup dans sa tête jappait de contentement. Derek retrouva son visage humain mais ses yeux restèrent bleus, incandescents, car autour d'eux la nuit était presque tombée et il faisait sombre dans le couloir mal éclairé. Les pleurs de Stiles étaient bruyants, car ce dernier ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Il était un monstre. Pas tout à fait loup ni tout à fait humain. Il n'était qu'une créature étrange parmi d'autres dans ce monde devenu dingue.

Incapable de retrouver son calme, le garçon roula sur le côté pour se soustraire eu regard perçant de Derek qui le surplombait toujours. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré dans son enfance – à part bien sûr à l'époque de la disparition de sa mère – d'ailleurs son père lui disait souvent que, lorsqu'il était enfant, il pouvait tomber, se cogner ou se prendre un coup accidentel et éclater brutalement de rire. Même lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars il ne pleurait pas. Et pourtant depuis la fin de toute cette histoire, depuis la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden, le départ d'Isaac et tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Nogitsune, Stiles avait la larme facile. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point pleurer était simple, à quel point ça soulageait. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer face à Derek ; pas honte de lui montrer sa faiblesse. Mais il avait honte de se soumettre à lui aussi facilement.

- Fais pas ça, gronda brutalement le lycan au-dessus de lui.

Stiles braqua sur lui un regard noyé de larme, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Derek renifla profondément sans cesser de le fixer et un frisson fit trembler le corps prostré du garçon. Un grognement de satisfaction monta dans la poitrine du lycan et ses yeux s'animèrent étrangement.

- Te soumets pas comme ça, grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Dans un gémissement, Stiles ferma de nouveau les yeux et pleura encore, secoué de tremblement. Il sursauta lorsque la masse du corps de Derek recouvrit le sien et que le lycan plongea le visage au creux de son cou pour le renifler, soudainement fébrile. Sa main gauche emprisonna, dans sa poigne puissante, les deux poignets de Stiles qui ne fit pourtant pas un seul mouvement. Tremblant, les paupières closes, ce dernier ne trouvait plus la force de bouger.

Derek commença à se frotter à lui, de plus en plus brutal et impatient.

Le loup dans l'esprit de Stiles se fit soudainement caressant et plein de gratitude et le garçon rendit les armes.

Tu as raison. Autant arrêter de se débattre.

...

_Plus de trois heures plus tard …_

Allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais, murmura-t-il, d'accord …

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et que son cœur semblait s'être calmé de l'excitation de ces dernières heures, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait, ni plus ni moins, un trou de mémoire. Effectivement, ils avaient commencé, Derek et lui, à faire leur cochonnerie dans le couloir ; mais ce dont le jeune homme ne se rappelait pas, c'était la façon dont ils avaient atterris dans son lit.

Tout en repensant à la façon dont il avait agi, Stiles jura et ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Il s'était soumis. A Derek Hale. Le Grand Méchant Loup de Beacon Hills avait fait de lui ce qu'il voulait. Pire, il avait adoré s'accrocher à ses larges et fortes épaules et écarter les jambes pour le retenir entre ses cuisses … même si les deux premières fois, Derek l'avait férocement obligé à rester sur le ventre.

- Oh non, marmonna-t-il de nouveau en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Et pendant tout ce temps, ce maudit loup dans sa tête n'avait fait que japper joyeusement, ronronnant presque, heureux de se laisser dominer.

- On va pas être copain tous les deux, grommela le garçon en se redressant.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était habitué à la présence de ce loup. En réalité, il avait toujours été là seulement, avec les années, Stiles l'avait oublié. Comme le lui avait dit Derek, sa moitié humaine avait fini par devenir prédominante.

- Ah merde ! jura-t-il une fois assis.

Un frisson de douleur naquit dans ses reins et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Stiles sera les mâchoires et les poings. Ah oui, là, les trois fois, il les sentait passer. Il prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha lentement pour tenter de se détendre. Raté.

- Fais chier, grogna-t-il de nouveau en parvenant néanmoins à se mettre debout.

Il prit le temps d'enfiler un jogging qui trainait par terre – sans cesser de grimacer douloureusement – et sortit de sa chambre avec la désagréable impression de marcher en canard. Descendre les escaliers fut une véritable chevauchée.

Parvenu dans le salon, Stiles se figea. Les résultats de sa petite escarmouche avec Derek – petite, petite … il avait cru que ce connard allait le buter ! – lui sautèrent aux yeux. Une chaise de la cuisine avait atterris à l'autre bout de la salle à manger, un pied brisé ; le canapé était renversé et parcouru d'une longue estafilade griffue ; la table basse gisait sur le flanc mais semblait intacte ; le paillasson était en lambeau et une grosse fissure dans le mur marquait l'impact du corps de Derek.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il en geignant, mon père va flipper quand il va voir ça !

Un bruit de sachet plastique froissé l'interrompit et il se tourna de trois quart sur sa gauche. Derek, assis à table l'air de rien, se préparait un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et, manifestement, il agrémentait ce maigre repas de grosses cuillères de cette pâte salée bien grasse car il avait encore ladite cuillère dans la bouche et refermait le sachet de pain de mie Harris. C'était tout un art, de se préparer un sandwich à une heure et demi du matin. Le lycan accorda un coup d'œil mi-amusé mi-agacé au garçon qui s'approcha.

- Ça va la bouffe est bonne ? lui demanda ce dernier. Je supporte pas le beurre de cacahuète mais mon père adore ça, alors va pas lui vider tout le pot.

Derek ne répondit rien mais retira la cuillère de sa bouche, lui donna un petit coup de langue pour récupérer un peu plus de beurre, la posa puis attrapa son sandwich. Il croisa les bras sur la table et fixa Stiles d'un air ennuyé avant de pousser un soupir.

Stiles haussa les épaules, tira une chaise vers lui et s'y assit. A peine ses fesses s'y furent-elles posées qu'il sursauta en sifflant de douleur et referma les poings sur les bords de la table. Le souffle coupé, il coula un regard vers le loup-garou qui le fixait intensément, l'expression indéchiffrable, et expira lentement, crispé.

- Sans commentaire, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Contre toute attente, Derek pouffa de rire et croqua dans son sandwich. Stiles gigota un peu sur sa chaise pour tenter de trouver une meilleure position – pas une réussite – et se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur la table. Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, grogna-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

- J'ai mal ! renchérit immédiatement le garçon. Et tu crois pas que tu devrais te sentir un peu coupable ?

Derek haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu, avant de se frotter le front de sa main libre dans un énième soupir.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il de mauvaise foi, désolé. J'y suis allé un peu fort …

- Un peu ?! protesta énergiquement Stiles. Attends Derek, j'arrive même plus à marcher correctement !

Encore une fois, le lycan pouffa de rire. Stiles s'adossa au fond de sa chaise dans une grimace de douleur et darda sur son comparse un regard farouche. Il joua avec sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa bouche alors que sa jambe droite se mettait, comme toujours, à tressauter.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, avoua Derek dans un soupir.

- Sans blague ?

- Fallait pas te soumettre comme ça aussi !

Stiles en resta bouche ouverte de surprise.

- Quoi ?! protesta-t-il énergiquement. Parce qu'en plus ça va être de ma faute ?! C'était pas moi qui me soumettait je te signale ! Et je …

Le garçon se tut, surpris, encore une fois, par ses propres paroles. Derek eut un sourire en coin amusé et arqua un sourcil. Puis il mordit dans son sandwich.

- Je te hais, grommela Stiles.

- Y'a quelques heures encore tu refusais d'admettre que ce loup était vivant, renchérit Derek, amusé.

- Y'a que les abrutis qui changent pas d'avis. Et je te hais.

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Derek qui braqua sur Stiles un regard intense. Trop intense et scrutateur. Gêné, le garçon se tassa davantage sur sa chaise, se racla la gorge et trouva un intérêt soudain à une petite miette de pain de mie qu'il roula en boulette.

- A cause de ton odeur aussi, révéla le lycan en tournant la tête et faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Mais ça non plus c'est pas ma faute ! déclara Stiles, indigné. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur d'abord ?!

- Elle nous attire.

Derek le fixa de nouveau, un dernier morceau de sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans la main. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- Quand tu dis « nous » … ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Nous, répondit Derek en arquant un sourcil, les loups-garous.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les loups-garous sont si dangereux pour les humains ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la choucroute ?

- Contente-toi de répondre.

- Bah euh … tu veux dire mis à part le fait que vous êtes des prédateurs à l'appétit féroce, que vous possédez les griffes et les crocs les plus dangereux du monde animal et qu'en plus de ça la plupart d'entre vous a mauvais caractère ? Nan, j'vois pas.

- Parce que l'odeur des humains est enivrante pour nous. Elle réveil notre instinct de tueur. C'est pas tant ça que la pleine lune qui nous fait perdre le contrôle.

- Ah ouais … et donc ?

- Quand on est en Meute on est plus fort mais on se contrôle aussi plus facilement, c'est pour ça que les omégas sont les plus instables d'entre nous. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- L'odeur de la Meute ?

Derek arqua un sourcil, surpris, et Stiles eut une moue satisfaite.

- Ouais, j'peux aussi faire preuve d'intelligence parfois, sourit-il.

- En fait on l'appelle l'odeur des loups, rétorqua Derek dans un soupir. Elle nous apaise. Nous rend plus docile et certaines vont même jusqu'à nous séduire. Souvent, le mâle et la femelle qui formeront le couple alpha se rencontrent grâce à leurs odeurs respectives.

- Super, prof, j'en ai appris plus en vingt secondes qu'en deux ans sur les garous, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi … ou … si. Attends, je crois … que je commence à comprendre … oh merde …

- Tu piges ? Ton odeur c'est l'alliance des deux. Elle est excitante et enivrante comme celle des humains, mais aussi apaisante et rassurante comme celle d'une Meute. Alors … ça ne m'a pas aidé à garder le contrôle.

- Et ça agira comme ça sur tous les lycans ?!

- J'l'espère pas.

- J'suis pas trop rassuré là …

Derek soupira, lâcha son dernier morceau de sandwich et frotta ses yeux clos. Manifestement, lui non plus.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser t'aider, reprit-il en fixant Stiles de nouveau.

- Qui, toi ? renchérit le garçon, moqueur. Ouais bien sûr ! Et comment tu vas t'y prendre, comme tout à l'heure ? En me sautant dessus ?

Le regard noir de Derek ainsi que son expression mauvaise ne l'impressionnèrent pas et il continua :

- Et excuses-moi de casser tes rêves mais pour autant que je me souvienne, t'as pas été le top alpha de l'année avec tes trois bêtas. Dois-je te rappeler que deux d'entre eux sont morts ? Navré mais je préfère demander de l'aide à Scott.

- Scott ? sourit Derek. Tu veux dire cet ado qui a tellement peur de ses nouvelles capacités d'alpha qu'il ne veut même plus se transformer ?

- C'est ça moques-toi ! En attendant il te met la pâté quand il veut.

- Je serais curieux de voir ça.

- J'organiserai le combat moi-même, à un contre cent. Comme ça j'en profiterai pour me remplir les poches.

- Ok d'accord, fais ce que tu veux, demande à Scott ! Mais quand tous les loups-garous de la région rappliqueront ici pour te sauter dessus, ce sera trop tard pour courir te réfugier chez moi.

- Gna gna gna !

En colère, Derek attrapa son dernier morceau de sandwich et se le fourra dans la bouche. Stiles, quant à lui, recommença à tapoter la table de ses doigts vifs. Aucun des deux ne parla durant quelques minutes, et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le jeune homme était nerveux. Maintenant qu'ils avaient cessé de parler, il prenait la pleine mesure de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble – trois fois, trois fois, trois fois ! – et ils discutaient et se chamaillaient comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le cœur de Stiles commença à tambouriner nerveusement dans sa poitrine, alors que la honte le faisait respirer plus fort. Sa jambe droite n'avait jamais tremblé aussi fort. Derek arqua un sourcil et le fixa – manifestement, les pulsations désordonnées de son cœur ne lui avaient pas échappé – et il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant ?

- Rien, répondit aussitôt le garçon avant de se frotter vigoureusement le crâne et de lancer d'une voix forte : bon on fait quoi maintenant ?! Concrètement ?!

- A quel propos ?

- A quel ?! Bah t'es con ou ?! A propos de … Mais ! Ah pfff …

Stiles fixa ses doigts qui pianotaient toujours et sa langue recommença à bouger dans sa bouche, contre l'intérieure de sa joue. Derek, mi-amusé mi-agacé, arqua un sourcil.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te comprendre, déclara-t-il les bras sagement croisés sur la table. Est-ce que tu peux t'exprimer avec des mots clairs ?

- Bah tu sais ! Maintenant qu'on a fait ça … on fait quoi ? Ah tu m'énerves !

- Quoi « ça » ?

- Nan mais là tu le fais vraiment exprès en fait.

- Tu veux dire maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble ?

- Ouais voilà … ça.

Stiles avait chaud. Bien trop chaud. Et à voir l'expression moqueuse de Derek, ses joues avaient dû se colorer d'un joli rouge.

- Je te hais, grommela le garçon.

- J'aurais le droit de le raconter à Peter ? demanda Derek en souriant. Lui aussi ça le fera marrer.

- Hors de question ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! Et puis excuses-moi si je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose j'me suis jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation c'est une première pour moi alors toi t'as peut-être l'habitude de te taper toutes les nanas que tu croises et te retrouver en pleine nuit dans leur cuisine mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'ai que dix-sept ans j'te rappel.

Derek ne parvenait manifestement plus à s'arrêter de sourire. Stiles se pencha sur la table, darda sur le lycan un index accusateur, et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

- A ce propos, ça s'appelle du détournement de mineur.

Là, le sourire de Derek disparu et sa mâchoire se contracta de colère. Stiles se recula en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! ne réfléchissait-il jamais avant de parler ?!

- C'était que du sexe Stiles, soupira le loup-garou, ça n'engage à rien.

Stiles grogna pour toute réponse et lui adressa une grimace renfrognée. Sa gêne n'avait pas disparue et en plus, maintenant, il était en colère. Ok, donc du point de vu de Derek, il n'avait fait que tirer son coup. Charmant.

- Bon, reprit ce dernier avec un grand sérieux, si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose, on a qu'à le refaire.

- Ga ! s'écria Stiles en se redressant. J'te demande pardon ? Refaire quoi ?

- Baiser.

- Quoi ?! Ça … mais j'disais pas ça pour … nan mais ! T'es con ? Nan !

Si Stiles était profondément indigné, son rythme cardiaque, lui, n'avait fait que s'emballer d'excitation. Derek Hale avait vraiment dit ça ? Lui avait-il réellement dit comme ça, de but-en-blanc, qu'il était d'accord pour coucher une nouvelle fois avec lui ?

- Non ? le questionna le loup-garou en arquant un sourcil.

Stiles déglutit mais répondit dans une grimace qu'il voulut dégoûtée :

- Nan !

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore là moi, répliqua Derek en se levant.

- Ah ouais d'accord ah ! … ouais d'accord …

Il avait oublié que Derek n'avait pas jugé utile de s'habiller avant de quitter sa chambre et que, évidemment, il était toujours nu. Les joues brûlantes, Stiles ferma les yeux et se détourna avant de jurer tout bas. Sans un bruit ou presque, le loup-garou quitta la cuisine et remonta au premier étage, laissant le garçon seul.

Abruti de Derek ! Méchant Derek ! Connard de Derek ! Dans un grognement de rage, Stiles se tira les cheveux puis laissa tomber son front sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Nan mais pour qui il le prenait ?! Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait ouvrir les cuisses tout simplement parce qu'il le lui demandait ! Bon d'accord, mis à part lui et Malia, personne ne lui avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt, et c'était sans doute pas prêt de se reproduire mais … mais … mais il n'était qu'un idiot, voilà. Un gros idiot. C'était peut-être son unique et dernière chance d'avoir une expérience sexuelle avec un homme et il venait de la jeter par terre. C'était pas Derek l'abruti, c'était lui. Combien de temps allait-il encore faire l'autruche ?

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Stiles compta jusqu'à trois et se redressa. Il siffla de douleur et perdit l'équilibre avant de se redresser. Putain que c'était douloureux ! Et s'il avait encore mal ?!

- T'es quoi, un homme ou une mauviette ?! se murmura-t-il dédaigneusement.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux le démangeaient. Des yeux qui grattaient ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Dans son esprit, le loup jappa, tout heureux, quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Stiles tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant un lycan aux yeux dorés le fixer et … sursauter … lever les mains comme il le faisait. Le garçon se figea. Il faisait face au miroir et, évidemment, ce qu'il y voyait n'était autre que son propre reflet. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, il cligna des paupières et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur ambré naturelle. Mais il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Ses yeux étaient bien devenus jaunes.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Stiles prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement avant de se détourner du miroir, le cœur serré. La méthode de Derek avait certes été brutale mais, étrangement, Stiles se sentait plus serein envers ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, il allait devoir apprendre à dompter ce loup pour ne pas que ses yeux clignotent à n'importe quel moment et dès la moindre excitation mais, manifestement, c'était la seule chose que cet animal soit capable de faire. Il n'avait aucun impact sur son apparence physique et ne le transformait pas en monstre sanguinaire une fois par moi. Enfin, en toute logique.

Parvenu au premier étage, Stiles se frotta les paumes, qu'il avait moite, préparé à tomber sur un Derek dans le plus simple appareil, et entra dans sa chambre. Derek, debout au milieu de la pièce, lui accorda un bref regard. Il avait enfilé son pantalon et était en train de boucler sa ceinture.

- T'es une mauviette, lança le lycan.

Stiles cligna des paupières, bouche ouverte, réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle le loup-garou lui balançait ça, avant de froncer les sourcils et de répliquer dans une grimace :

- Ha ha ha, très drôle. Vie privée ça ne te dit toujours rien à ce que je vois.

- T'inquiète je débarrasse le plancher, grogna Derek en attrapant son tee-shirt.

Le garçon se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, et reprit :

- T'es pas … obligé de partir tout de suite.

Derek arqua un sourcil et fixa Stiles qui lui renvoya son regard.

- T'as raison, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, déclara ce dernier, balançant sa gêne et le bon sens aux orties. C'est que du sexe, après tout.

- Ouais, répliqua Derek en se détournant, sauf que là je viens d'enfiler mon froc et ça me ferait chier de l'enlever.

Stiles n'en revenait tellement pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et sa honte était telle qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver ses mots tout de suite.

- Putain mais … t'es vraiment qu'un salop en fait !

Derek soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air brutalement fatigué.

- Stiles …

- Nan mais c'est bon ça va ! éructa ce dernier, froissé, dans de grands gestes des bras. Casses-toi, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Toute façon c'était qu'une grosse erreur, j'sais même pas comment on en est arrivé à faire ça. Ça me dégoûte rien d'y repenser !

Stiles se dirigea vers son lit et attrapa le drap pour le rouler en boule, les gestes saccadés par la colère. De son côté, Derek grogna d'agacement et ferma les yeux avant de se frotter les paupières.

- Tu peux être sûr que je vais tout faire pour oublier, continuait le garçon, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà oublié ! Et maintenant je vais brûler tout ça !

Un grognement dans son dos suivit d'un cliquetis métallique le força à se retourner et Stiles regarda Derek dont le visage et une lueur dans le regard reflétait la colère. Il était en train de retirer la ceinture de son pantalon et avait manifestement jeté son tee-shirt à terre. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Stiles lança :

- Trop tard, j'ai plus envie.

Derek poussa un second grognement, plus menaçant, et s'avança vers lui si rapidement que Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Violemment, le loup-garou le poussa sur le lit.

- Ok ! lança Stiles en rebondissant sur le matelas. Ok d'accord, ça va calmes-toi !

Il avait levé les mains de chaque côté du visage et son cœur cognait déjà fort dans sa poitrine. Derek s'arrêta et ses yeux devinrent bleus, mais la couleur était plus douce. Il sourit, moqueur.

- Quoi ?! éructa le garçon, vexé.

- Tu te soumets vraiment comme un loup, répondit Derek en commençant à se déshabiller.

- Je t'emmerde.

D'un coup de pied, Derek envoya son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce et attrapait déjà l'élastique de son boxer quand Stiles se redressa sur les coudes en s'écriant :

- Attends ! Attends … éteint la lumière d'abord.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Derek en arquant un sourcil.

- Comme ça …

Court silence.

- Non, grogna Derek avant de retirer son sous-vêtement.

- Ah mais c'est le seul truc que je te demande !

- Mis à part de coucher avec toi ?

- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que t'étais un connard ?

Derek s'approcha et posa un genou sur le lit.

- Tu veux pas la fermer ? grogna-t-il.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Stiles glissa un regard sur la virilité du loup-garou qui, déjà bien levée, ne laissait aucun doute possible quant à ses intentions. Il déglutit.

- Sérieux, tu ne veux pas éteindre ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

- Bon quoi, t'as peur ?! répliqua Derek en fronçant les sourcils, agacé.

- Nan ! Mais nan mais regardes-toi ! T'as vu comment t'es taillé ? Je fais un gros complexe d'infériorité moi.

Derek pouffa de rire et posa l'autre genou sur le matelas, grimpant pour de bon sur le lit. Loin de tenir compte de la réplique de Stiles, il se dressa de toute sa taille, fier d'exhiber ses atouts. Un soudain sourire goguenard étira les lèvres du garçon qui lança :

- Tu fais le beau ?

La colère contracta tous les muscles du loup-garou qui, les mâchoires serrées, attrapa brutalement le bras de Stiles pour l'obliger à se tourner et se coucher sur le ventre.

- Ah non ! lança le garçon en tentant de se retourner.

Un grognement sourd et menaçant sortit tout droit de la large poitrine de Derek qui força Stiles à rester immobile en plaquant la paume de sa main sur son dos. Stiles eut beau tenté de se dégager, la force du lycan était bien trop grande. Agacé, ce dernier sortit les griffes et traça sur la peau fine du corps sous le sien quatre petits sillons de sang. Stiles se raidit de douleur et siffla entre ses dents avant de finalement cesser de bouger.

- Ok c'est bon, pas besoin d'en venir aux griffes, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Il les laissa tomber de chaque côté de sa tête qui reposait déjà sur le coussin, puis poussa un soupir résigné.

- J'peux rien faire de toute façon, grommela-t-il.

Derek semblait ne plus bouger derrière lui et Stiles s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il trafiquait quand il entendit le lycan prendre une grande inspiration par les narines et grogner de satisfaction. Voilà qu'il remettait ça !

- J'en ai marre de devoir te répéter d'arrêter de me renifler ! lança le garçon, agacé.

- Tu recommences, rétorqua Derek sans tenir compte de sa phrase.

- Bah j'fais pas exprès !

Une lourde masse chaude s'abattit sur son corps et Stiles sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons. Il gémit mais le poids de Derek sur son dos l'empêcha de bouger. Le loup-garou enfouit son visage à la base de son épaule et de son cou et commença à le renifler, fébrile, avant de faire glisser son jogging le long de ses jambes dans des gestes brusques. Un nouveau coup de griffe, pas intentionnel celui-ci et sur la cuisse cette fois, lui arracha un sifflement de douleur.

- Fais gaffe ! lança Stiles en tentant de donner un coup d'épaule.

Manifestement, Derek ne le sentit pas mais il grogna de mécontentement car le geste l'avait éloigné de la gorge offerte. Une vive et soudaine douleur à la nuque fit crier Stiles qui s'arc-bouta et sera les poings en agrippant le drap qui recouvrait le matelas. S'il ne se trompait pas, Derek venait de refermer ses dents – ses crocs, plus exactement – sur sa nuque, pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille. Stiles posa le front sur le coussin et jura entre ses dents serrées.

Il se promit, à cet instant-là, de ne plus jamais tomber dans le piège et que ce serait la dernière fois que lui et Derek se retrouveraient dans cette situation. Première et dernière nuit. Et puis quoi encore, faire du Grand Méchant Loup de Beacon Hills son sex friend ? Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient amis, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas. Enfin, tout dépendait de la situation.

Voilà, ce serait sa bonne résolution de l'année – oui, on était en juin, et après ?! – ne surtout pas retomber dans les bras de ce satané Derek Hale.

Mais Stiles avait un problème avec les bonnes résolutions. En fait …

...

_Trois mois plus tard, maison Stilinski, un matin …_

- Levez les mains bien haut et ne bougez plus !

- P'pa mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

- Expliques-moi ce que Derek Hale fait dans ta chambre complètement nu !

- D'accord, mais d'abord tu poses ce flingue !

… il ne les tenait jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez ma façon de voir ce couple (pour moi Stiles et Derek ne sont bons que quand ils se chamaillent ^^) et que vous avez appréciez cette trilogie. Je ne la continuerais pas, même si l'histoire peut être poursuivie avec toutes les ouvertures que j'ai laissé, mais si quelqu'un veut s'en charger, a des idées, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez =)

N'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé, aussi bien sur l'intégralité de la trilogie que sur cet OS en particulier, je suis toute ouïe =)

Mon prochain OS sera sur Saint Seiya (mon univers de prédilection ^^") donc je ne reviendrais pas dans l'univers Teen Wolf tout de suite, mais je reviendrais ça c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à une mini-fic, genre 5 chapitres maxi, qui serait un cross-over entre Teen Wolf et Love Pistols (pour celles qui ne connaissent pas ce manga de Tarako Kotobuki, on y découvre une deuxième race humaine, celle des thérianthropes, des hommes et des femmes qui appartiennent à 7 espèces d'animaux différents : il y a Canidé, Félidé, Serpent, Crocodile, Ours, Seigneurs du Ciel et Cétacé ; cette race est très peu féconde et a donc inventé un procédé pour multiplier leur chance d'avoir des enfants : l'androgynéité, qui consiste à faire en sorte que des mâles puissent tomber enceint. Donc ce serait du Mpreg, et oui ^^) dites-moi si l'idée se tient ... sinon, plus simplement, un cross-over Teen Wolf/Terminator mais celui-là j'suis moins inspirée ^^

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous remercie infiniment de votre présence et surtout de vos reviews =)

A bientôt !


End file.
